How could I forget?
by ilovesos9467
Summary: Rose wakes up from a coma after two solid years. She has to learn to love and trust all of the people she once cared for, because for the life of her, she can't remember any of them. Will those relationships ever be the same as they were before? Or will they fall apart completely? M scenes marked! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at writing a fanfic. This chapter might start off a bit confusing, but it will come together soon! I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. I will continue this story if I get enough support. **

**Please let me know what you think! **

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was dreaming about microwave tv dinners. The microwave just kept beeping, even after I took out the TV dinner. It was strange. Slowly I realized the beeping was not coming from my dream, but from somewhere in the room I was in. I laid unmoving for a minute longer, afraid to open my eyes. I don't know where I am. Anyone could be in the room with me. Eventually my curiosity won me over. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was laying on an uncomfortable twin bed that had railings on each side. The walls were a sickly white color, and the windows on the other side of the room were closed off with dark curtains. Since no light was shining through, I assumed it was night time. The only source of light was a soft glow coming from about the sink in the corner. There was a couple of chairs scattered around the rest of the room, and in one chair was a duffel bag. The beeping was coming from a machine next to the bed. a couple of small tubes led away from the machine into an IV that I just noticed in my right arm. My body felt stiff, but I didn't hurt anywhere.

I must be in a hospital, I told myself. But what happened? How long was I out?

I slid myself down on the bed, careful not to yank out my IV, and hung my feet over the side. The cold floor felt amazing against my bare feet. Carefully, I put my body pressure on the soles of my feet. I wasn't sure I would be able to stand or walk, but I felt anxious just laying there. I grabbed onto the beeping machine, thankful that I was on wheels, and slowly stood up. My balance was a little unsteady, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Taking my time, I made it over to the door. I grabbed the handle and attempted to pull the door open. It was difficult at first, but I was determined. I just needed to find someone to help me.

As soon as I got the door opened, I heard a gasp. I made eye contact with a young woman that was dressed in pink scrubs; she came running towards me the moment she seen me. She yelled over her shoulder at someone else.

"Call Dr. Olendzki and tell her Rosemarie is awake. Tell her to get here now." She turned her attention back to me. "Hey there, let's get you back to your bed. You shouldn't be up yet. How long have you been awake?"

I shrugged, not trusting my voice yet. I let her lead me back to the bed. She put the railings down on one side of the bed so that I could get back in bed easier. After laying down, I realized that I was exhausted, and my throat was dry. I made a motion towards my mouth, hoping she would understand. She did.

"I'll get you some water. Just relax, okay? My name is Sydney, and I'm your nurse for tonight." She briskly walked over to the sink and then back to me with a small glass of water. "Sip it slowly. It may be a shock to your system." I nodded and took a small sip.

The cold water felt like heaven against my dry throat. I paced myself and took a sip every minute or so. Sydney just stood there, patiently waiting. After a few minutes, I tried to use my vocal chords.

" Thank you." It came out softer than I intended, but somehow I knew she heard me.

"Dr. Olendzki should be here in a few minutes. I can imagine she will want to ask you some questions and run some tests. Save your voice until then. Do you want some more water?"

I nodded again, handing my empty glass back to Sydney. She refilled it and handed it back to me. I sat on the bed and studied Sydney. I couldn't help but notice that she was pretty. She looked to be about 5'5, and she had a slim build without a lot of curves. Her blond hair was impossibly straight and it reached down to her shoulders. Her entire appearance was tied together by the smokey gray of her large, pleading eyes.

As I was taking in her appearance, the door to my room slammed open. An older woman with short, light gray hair came flying into the room. I assumed she was my doctor since she was wearing a white lab type coat over a set of light green scrubs. Before Sydney or I had a chance to speak, the older woman started talking.

"Good evening, Sydney. I got here as fast as I could. I couldn't believe it when they told me the news. Go call the Queen, Sydney, and tell her that she has woken up."

"Yes, ma'am." Sydney walked out of my room and the doctor turned to me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

" My name is Dr. Olendzki. I have a few questions for you, dear." She noticed the empty cup in my hands. "Would you like some more water?"

I nodded again, not trusting my voice once again. I handed her my cup. She refilled it and returned it to me. I took another sip.

"Can you tell me your name dear?"

I stared at her in shock. I hadn't thought about it before now. I don't know my name. Who am I? My doctor continued to watch me, so I shook my head, telling her no.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was dreaming about microwaving TV dinners. The microwave would not stop beeping. Then I woke up and realized I was hearing the beeping from this machine." My words were slow to come out, but I got them out nonetheless.

"Do you know who your mother is? Or anything about how you grew up?"

I tried to focus and remember something, anything. Nothing came to me. It was like gray static running through my mind.

"I'm sorry, no I don't. I wish I did."

"Don't scold yourself dear, your memories may come back over time. Queen Vasilissa should be here soon. Maybe once you see her, your memory may start to resurface."

She looked like she was unsure of what to say next. So I voiced the question that had been on my mind since the doctor told Sydney to call the Queen.

"Why is the Queen coming to see me? I mean, the Queen is royalty, obviously, but am I so important that the Queen herself would feel the need to visit me? Something tells me that I'm not exactly royalty."

"You are correct, you are not royalty. The Queen just happens to be your best friend. You two grew up together."

Suddenly, I felt myself pulled into a completely different place. I could tell I was not in my body anymore, but I had no idea whose body I was in. I tried to move my-no, her- fingers but I couldn't. It was like I was just watching through her eyes. But who is she? Maybe this is a memory. I started paying attention to what was going on. I - she - was on the phone. I-she- was ecstatic. The voice on the phone was saying that someone was awake. I - she - hung up the phone and started screaming out in excitement.

"Dimitri, Christian, get in here, NOW! She is awake! Come on, guys, we have to go!"

Just as suddenly as I was pulled into the foreign place, I was pulled back into my own head in the room with the doctor. She was shaking my shoulders and shouting at me.

"Rose! Rosemarie! Wake up! I just got you back, don't you dare leave us again!"

As soon as my eyes fluttered open, she stopped shaking me.

"What happened? Your body went limp and you stopped responding."

"I'm not sure. Suddenly, I was somewhere else. I felt like I was in someone else's head." I trailed off.

"Rosemarie, what did you see?"

"Is my name really Rosemarie?" I mused then continued as she held my gaze. "I-she- was on the phone. Whoever was on the phone said that someone was awake. And then I-she-got so excited that we were screaming out for someone named Christian and Dimitri. Then I was back here. What was that? Was it a memory? And who are Christian and Dimitri?"

She was silent for longer than I had the patience for, but eventually she spoke.

"One question at a time, dear. Let's start with your name. Your full name Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova. Your friends and family call you Rose." She let that sink in a minute. I came to the realization that Hathaway and Belikova were both surnames. Another question popped into my head, and I glanced down at my hands. Sure enough, there was a beautiful white gold, diamond ring on my left ring finger. I held it up to the doctor.

"I'm guessing that since I have two last names and a ring on this finger, that means I'm married?"

" Yes, Rose, that's correct. You were married for almost 3 years before you fell into a coma. You were in a coma for right at two years."

"So, I've been married for 5 years? When do I get to meet the groom?"

She laughed. I turned the thought of me being married over in my mind. It was exciting and scary at the same time. I don't even know who my husband is, and we have been married for five years. He could be a crazy psychopath for all I know. Dr. Olendzki interrupted my thoughts.

"Soon. He should be coming with the Queen. I'll be right back, Rose. I need to speak with one of the nurses."

She quickly walked out of the room, leaving me completely alone since I woke up from the coma that stole all of my precious memories. I immersed myself in thought, trying to scour up any memory I could of my husband. Of course, I couldn't. Life is a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**I could not believe I got such a good amount of feedback on the last chapter! With that, I'm more than happy to continue this story! I hope my faithful readers enjoy this chapter as much as the last. It took me a few days to write and perfect. Even so, it's still not perfect, but I'm doing the best I can.**

**Also, I forgot to mention this before, but this story takes place 6-7 years after LS. That makes Lissa and Rose to be around 25/26, and Dimitri is 32 Years old. I have not read the bloodlines series, so I will not be intentionally referencing anything that happened in those books. Being a fan of fanfiction, though, I am well aware that a relationship blossoms between adrian and Sydney. Should I incorporate that relationship in this story?**

**I love reading your reviews, so please feel free to review again! Also, feel free to PM me, especially if you have ideas for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

I laid in that God awful hospital bed for who knows how long, waiting for someone, anyone to walk through that door. I wanted to know more about my life, about any and all relationships that I had before I fell into a coma 2 years ago. Questions kept buzzing around my head.

What was my childhood like? Who is my mother? My father? Did my parents and I have a good relationship? How did I become best friends with the Queen? Would the Queen be mad because I don't remember her? What about my husband? What was he like?

The list of mental questions ran through my head over and over again, until the solid door opened. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Dr. Olendzki walk in, followed by a petite blonde woman that looked to be around my age, and a very tall, very attractive guy with deep brown hair that fell to his shoulders. Dr. Olendzki broke the silence.

"Rose, this is Queen Vasilissa Dragomir, and her personal guardian, Dimitri Belikov. I'm going to give you some time to get reacquainted with the Queen. Do you need anything before I go?" I only heard half of what the doctor said, because my stomach had started rumbling.

"Something to eat, maybe. I feel like I haven't eaten in years." I tried to make a joke at my expense, knowing that I hadn't technically eaten in almost 2 years due to my comatose state. All three of the people standing in front of me cracked a small smile, but not one of them dared to laugh.

"I'll see what I can conjure up for you, dear. I'll be back. Enjoy your visit, Your Majesty." With that, my doctor turned and left me alone with a pair of strangers.

The room stayed quiet for a few minutes and the tension filled quiet became too much for me. I broke the silence.

"So, Your Majesty, I was told that we are best-" She cut me off. When she spoke, she sounded as though she was trying not to cry.

"God, Rose. I can't believe this. You have finally come back home to us! And for crying out loud, Rose, call me Lissa." She hurried over to the side of my bed and sat on the edge, grabbing my hand. I noticed her guardian still standing near the door. He hadn't moved and he held no emotions on his face. He caught my gaze with his sad, chocolate brown eyes, and suddenly, those eyes felt familiar. I couldn't place it though. I broke the gaze and looked back at the Queen- Lissa. I wondered if she knew that I had no memory.

"Lissa, what did the doctor tell you when you got here?"

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"About my memory..." I trailed off, hoping she would understand. She gasped, then sighed.

"She said you don't remember anything. Like you don't have any memories left. Is it true, Rose? Do you really not remember me, your best friend?"

"I'm sorry, Lissa. I really don't remember anything other than the dream I had right before I woke up."

I genuinely felt bad for her. I don't know or remember her, but I'm not heartless. She was my best friend - at least that is what I'm told. She has probably spent every day over the last two years, worrying about when/if I would ever wake up.

"What was the dream?"

"It was about microwave tv dinners. The microwave would not stop beeping. It was really irritating. That's when I woke up." Lissa startled me when she laughed out loud next to me. What was so funny?

"Only you, Rose, would come out of a coma, dreaming about food."

" Hey, what is that supposed to mean? " I tried, and failed, to sound intimating. This time, the guardian near the door spoke. I didn't catch his name earlier. His voice was thick with emotion, causing his Russian accent to be heavy.

"Oh, Roza. She means that you love food. You always have. At least, you have for as long as I've known you. You could put a grown man to shame in a chocolate donut eating contest."

I seen the smile on his face, and busted out laughing. I couldn't help myself. They were right. Even without my memories, I knew I loved food. My mouth started watering at the thought of a chocolate donut eating contest. Lissa started laughing beside me. Laughing with her felt natural, like I had done so all my life. Which it was entirely possible that I had since she was supposed to be my best friend. I spoke to the guardian this time.

"What's your name? I know the doctor said it before, but I didn't really hear it over my growling stomach."

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

I felt my head start to spin. Belikov. Like Belikova. Dr. Olendzki said that my husband would be coming with the Queen. Could I be married to this man? He seemed to know me pretty well. Well, he knew my love of food pretty well, anyway. I leaned back against my pillows, suddenly feeling dizzy. Lissa's small hands rushed to my face and I was faintly aware of her asking of I was okay. I steadied my emotions, and tried to sit back up.

"Lissa, can I speak to you alone?" My voice was a whisper. She heard me, and looked over to Dimitri, who had moved close to the side of the bed. It was obvious that he was worried about me, as was Lissa, but I just needed him to leave right now. I looked back to Lissa, pleading for her to understand. I felt safe with her, I realized. Finally, he spoke up.

"I'll be in the waiting room with Christian."

Then he left, leaving Lissa and I completely alone. We sat in silence for a few minutes while she let me calm down and readjust myself.

"Thank you. I..I don't know what happened. All of a sudden, I was consumed with emotions. Lissa, who is he?"

I was tripping over my words, scared of her answer. She stayed silent, but in my mind, I heard her delicate voice as clear as a bell.

_He is your husband, Rose_.

I felt my whole body tense. I knew that she hadn't said a word out loud, but I had a feeling that I hadn't imagined that sentence. I asked again.

" Lissa, if you are really my best friend, you will answer me. "

"I'm sorry, Rose. It's just that Dimitri wanted to be the one to tell you who he is to you."

I looked down at my left hand and played with the wedding ring there.

"He's my husband, isn't he? His last name is Belikov. Dr. Olendzki told me that my last name is Belikova. I picked up that his accent is probably Russian, and I think in Russian surnames, it's kind different for women. Lissa, please just tell me. I hate secrets, and right now, I feel like my whole life is a secret that everyone is keeping from me."

"Yes, Dimitri is your husband." She sounded defeated and exhausted.

"Did I love him? Like really and truly love him? How did we meet? Did I ever tell you if he was good in bed?!" Again, I started to get excited. My husband was hot, and that accent of his made me shudder in pleasure. My mental rambling was interrupted by Lissa's laughing.

"Of couse you loved him, Rose. When we were kids, you never wanted to get married. You were completely dedicated to becoming my guardian. You always protected me, even from myself after Andre and my parents died." I noticed the pain sliding across her features when she mentioned Andre, and at the same time, I suddenly felt as if the loss was also my own. Lissa paused when she noticed that my smile had faltered.

" What's wrong?" That's all I heard before I felt darkness pull me under.

I opened my eyes to realize I was in a car. I was in the back seat next to a younger version of Lissa. Maybe this is a memory. Next to Lissa was a guy that looked to be a few years older than Lissa, although their looks were almost strikingly identical. His shaggy blonde hair was a mess next to her perfect curls. He was drop dead sexy, and then it hit me. That must be Andre. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I knew it was true. My eyes ventured to the front seat, and although I couldn't make out every feature, I knew that Lissa's dad was driving and her mother was in the passenger seat. I felt like I was with family, and it was the best feeling in the world. There was a catchy song on the radio, and younger Lissa was begging for her dad to turn it up. Finally, he complied. The moment his eyes glanced away from the road, everything went white. We had collided with another car. In that instant, I knew what happened to Andre and Lissa's parents. They didn't survive that accident, yet somehow, Lissa and I did. I felt myself coming back to my own body, and with a start, shot straight up in that uncomfortable hospital bed. Once my vision came into focus, I seen several people in my tiny hospital room. I made myself aware of Lissa. She was hanging onto a tall, dark headed guy that had icy blue eyes. He was staring at me while trying to comfort Lissa, who I noticed was crying. Beside them was Dimitri, my husband. The husband that I had been married to for 5 years, and yet I knew nothing about him except his name.

Next to the bed, I realized, was Dr. Olendzki and Sydney. Neither one seemed willing to speak or touch me. They just stared at me, like I was some type of freak.

What had just happened? A memory. I had a memory. It was only one, but still. One is better than none. This lightened my mood, and I let it reflect into my words, addressing my doctor.

"Dr. Olendzki, you came back! Did you bring me something to eat? I'm starving over here. And would everyone please stop looking at me as though I could randomly combust into flames at any moment?"

"Rose, how can you joke right now? You scared Lissa half to death when you blacked out. Then everyone in the hospital heard you scream like you were in agony." The voice belonged to the dark haired, blue eyed boy that was holding Lissa.

Wait, I screamed? I didn't remember screaming. I did the only thing that I knew how to when I didn't know what else to do. I turned into a sarcastic bitch. Who was this guy talking to me anyway? He had no right.

"Of course I screamed. I woke up and there was a strange guy that I don't know or trust hanging onto the only person I know right now!" I glanced at everyone in the room. I noticed that when I said that, Dimitri flinched like someone had slapped him. Lissa, Sydney, and Dr. Olendzki just stared at me in amazement. The guy with the blue eyes just smirked.

"Wow, even after being in a coma for two years and completely losing your memory, you are definitely still the same Rose that we all know and to some extent, love. My name is Christian."

The nicknames Pyro and Sparky popped into my head. It was almost like earlier when I heard Lissa's voice in my head. This time, I decided to address that voice in my head.

"Lissa, come sit down. I'll explain what happened in a minute. Right now I have a question." I turned my attention to everyone else. "Can I have another minute or two alone with Lissa? Dimitri, I guess you can stay in case I black out again, but keep your distance. I just don't need an audience right now."

Christian muttered some sarcastic remark, which I pointedly ignored as he walked out the door. Dimitri sulked into the chair in the corner and picked up a book that I hadn't seen before from the small table beside the chair. The doctor and Sydney left after Christian and I heard something come from one of them about finding food. Lissa sat back on the edge of the bed. Before she got comfortable, I reached up and pulled her into a hug. After her initial shock wore off, she hugged me back. I felt tears escaping my eyes, and silently I cursed at myself. I gathered my voice and tried to make it steady when I spoke.

"I remember the accident..." I trailed off. She pulled back and it was clear that shock covered her features, so I continued. "I remember the accident with Andre. And your parents. Lissa, I should have died. That's why I blacked out. I was reliving that accident." I noticed the tears in her eyes starting to fall. "Lissa, please stop crying. I don't know how, but I know you saved me that night. Thank you for that. As soon as I remembered the accident, it clicked. I knew you were my best friend since the beginning. I know your family loved me like I was your sister. And I loved your family like my own. And I had the biggest crush on your brother." I blushed, and she looked astonished.

"You had a crush on Andre?! You never told me!" She squealed at me.

"Really, Lissa? I get one horrid memory back and you squeal because I had a crush on your brother?" I pulled her into another hug and whispered into her ear this time. I didn't want Dimitri to think I was crazy when I asked about her voice in my head. "I don't remember everything, but something in my gut is telling me that the accident that night is the reason that I can hear your voice in my head. What is that about?"

She pulled back again, shock covering her features again. She looked me straight in the eyes, and I heard her voice in my head again.

_You can hear this?_

I nodded, afraid to speak. I heard her voice in my head once more.

_I thought it might have disappeared after all this time. We still have our bond. I can't believe this! _

She pulled me into another hug. I thought she was going to explode with excitement. She turned her attention to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, the bond. It's still there. Come here, please. I might need help explaining this. Dr. Olendzki said she probably doesn't know about Moroi or Dhampirs or anything that goes along with that."

He put his book down and pulled a chair up to the bed. I spoke while he moved.

"What are moroi and dhampirs? And what's with the bond you keep talking about?"

As soon as the question left my lips, one thing was certain to me; I was a dhampir. I held up my hand to stop them from answering. They stayed quiet, but my mind roared. Slowly, all the pieces came together. Dhampirs are half moroi, half human. Moroi lived off of daily feedings of human blood, never killing their feeder. Moroi welded elemental magic. Dhampirs sacrificed their lives to protect moroi which insures the continuation of the dhampir race. Another thought slammed into me; Lissa was a moroi. Not just any moroi though, she was MY moroi. That's why I felt protective of her. I look at Lissa, and finally said what I was thinking.

"I'm your dhampir guardian, aren't I? And you are my Moroi? You have elemental magic, and that's how you saved me that night. Then we ended up with this...bond? I still don't quite understand that part yet."

"Do you remember anything else?" My sexy Russian husband was the one who asked the question. I shook my head.

"The only true memory I have is from the accident with Lissa and her family. The other things I remember are things that just come to me, almost like instinct kicking in during a time of distress. I'm guessing that you are a dhampir too?"

He chuckled slightly. "Yes, Roza. I'm also a dhampir as well as a guardian."

"Why do you call me Roza instead of Rose?"

"It's your name in Russian. My whole family calls you Roza instead of Rose." He clipped his sentence short as if someone bit him. I heard Lissa's voice in my head.

_He just freaked out because he doesn't know that you know that you are married. He doesn't want to push it on you just yet. _

I got the wicked idea to play with him a bit. I glanced down at his hand and seen a white gold wedding band that was obviously the other half of our wedding ring set.

"So, Dimitri, I see that you have a ring on. Who's the lucky lady?" I think Lissa's eyes were about to pop out of her head. She couldn't believe what I was doing. Dimitri's face held surprise just before he put up a mask of no emotions. He still appeared speechless. So I took the opportunity to speak again.

"What's wrong? Afraid she might not be able to take a little competition if I decided that I liked you?"

His discomfort became obvious and I finally doubled over in laughter. His voice broke through my laughter.

"No, Roza. My wife has no competition, no matter what anyone says. She has captured my heart completely. Not a day goes by that I don't think about wanting to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the most beautiful person that I've ever known. I love her."

He loves me. He thinks I'm beautiful. What did I do to deserve his unconditional love? Lissa piped up over our bond.

_If you two are going to start making out and doing the dirty, I'm gonna leave. _

I glared at her, but only half heartedly. I looked back at Dimitri. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but he was biting his tongue. I couldn't stop myself before I blurted out.

"Tell me more about her. What's she like? How did you meet?"

I wanted to know more about myself and what he thought about me.

"We met in Portland. She was on the run, and I was sent to bring her home. When I first laid eyes on her, I could see that she was beautiful and brave. She and her friend were completely out numbered, but that didn't stop her from trying to take us down to protect her friend. It was stupid, but brave. I admired her loyalty and fierceness. In the end, I brought them both home safely. Since they had been gone for two years, she was significantly behind on her training. I was given the task of mentoring her so that she could hopefully graduate on time. Needless to say, we fell in love, but we couldn't be together. She was my student. I hurt her, more than once. I didn't deserve her. I still don't. But she loved me and forgave me as if nothing happened, even when I hated myself. She is selfless and determined. In the end, her unconditional love saved me from even myself."

I knew it was selfish of me, but I wanted to hear him tell me that I was his wife. I wanted to be the person he was describing to me, the person he loves with all of his heart.

"What's her name, Dimitri?"

He met my gaze and held it. I was lost in his chocolate brown eyes. His face was full of love, adoration and passion. He grabbed my left hand and started playing with my wedding ring. I almost missed it when he spoke.

"I call her Roza. Roza Belikova."

That's the exact moment that Dr. Olendzki decided to walk in with my food, and all thoughts of my marriage went out the window.

**I'm open to all ideas being thrown my way, I'm kinda stuck after this chapter. I should be posting again soon, so send me your ideas ASAP.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story has brought in way more readers than I could have imagined! I'm so glad that everyone likes this story. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last one!**

**The song referenced is ****_If You're Not the One _****by Daniel Bedingfield. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters. I also do not own the lyrics to the song listed!**

**Please review! ideas are welcomed! PM me if you want! **

**Beware: I got really emotional while writing this chapter. Please ignore any mistakes I missed!**

Dr. Olendzki walked in with food, finally, and I left Dimitri long forgotten.

"What did you bring me to eat, Doc?"

"Something small for now. We don't know how this will sit on your stomach. Take it easy."

"But I'm starving!" I pleaded, reaching out for the tray she was holding. I discovered that the tray held some scrambled eggs and some toast. I glanced back at the doctor.

"No donuts? That's disappointing."

She just laughed and muttered something about me and my love of donuts. I ignored her and turned my attention to my food. I made myself eat as slow as I could, even though I wanted to scarf down everything on the plate. The eggs were delicious and tasted familiar, like I had eaten them hundreds of times before.

"Who made these eggs? I feel like I've eaten then hundreds of times before."

Lissa laughed.

"That's because you have. Christian made them. You've eaten his cooking every since before he and I got married. As soon as he heard you were hungry, he headed straight home and started cooking."

I scoffed. "YOU married SPARKY?! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been such a bitch when he was here!"

Dimitri stepped in. "Rose, that's just who you are. Christian knows that." He laughed and continued. "You practically hated one another when he and Lissa started dated. It's because you are so much alike. Quick tempered and even quicker to speak what's on your mind."

I finished my eggs and toast and felt surprisingly full. A new idea filled my thoughts.

"Dr. Olendzki, can I get up and walk around? I feel stiff and I need to move."

"Of course, Rose. Take it easy though. If you need me, I'll be around. I've got some work to do."

She turned around and left. I turned to Dimitri and Lissa.

"Is there anyone in the waiting room to see me? I wanna go outside, but if anyone wants to see me, I'd love to stop and meet them."

"Actually, everyone else decided that they were going to wait until you got out of the hospital to come see you. We all figured that you needed some time to come to terms with your memory loss and not remembering anyone." Lissa said, looking kinda sheepish.

"Actually, that's okay. I'm kinda nervous to meet everyone. Can we still go outside? I want some fresh air."

Lissa spoke over our bond.

_Do you want me to give you some alone time with Dimitri? I know that Dr. Olendzki interrupted your moment earlier._

I nodded at her, unsure of how I should communicate otherwise. She stood up and looked at Dimitri.

"I'm gonna go find Dr. Olendzki and tell her that you are gonna take Rose for a walk. I know that I don't have to ask you to watch out for her because you will protect her with your life, but be careful." She turned her head toward me. "Both of you be careful, please?"

Dimitri just nodded, while I responded out loud.

" I'll be careful, Lissa."

Before she left, I heard her voice in my head again.

_Call him comrade. It'll blow his mind. That's the nickname you gave him shortly after you met._

And then she walked out the door.

"Help me up? I wanna put some clothes on. Wait, do I have any clothes here? Is it cold outside?"

Dimitri laughed. "No, Roza. It's spring time so it's not cold." He got up and grabbed some clothes from the duffel bag. "Here are some clothes for you to wear. Should I walk out so you can change?"

I looked at the clothes he handed me. It was a pair black panties and matching bra along with a cute pair of blue work out shorts and a solid black tshirt. I thought for a minute about his question.

"No. Just turn around. I might need your help. I haven't done this in a while." I let out a small laugh and he smiled.

"Your laugh is beautiful, Roza." He said as he turned around.

I shifted myself off of the bed and slowly stood up. It was easier this time, but my muscles were still stiff. I slid the panties up my legs and over my butt. Then done the same with the shorts. That had been easy enough. I took the hospital gown off and tried to put on my bra. I couldn't reach the clasps in the back and I got frustrated, letting out a pissed off grunt. Dimitri was still being a gentleman by keeping his back turned, but he spoke.

"Rose, do you need help? I can get a nurse in here if you feel uncomfortable with me helping you."

"Yes, I need help, but you don't have to get a nurse. I can't reach my bra clasps. Can you come do it?" I turned my back to him and moved my hair to my chest so he couldn't see my breasts. He may be my husband, but I'm nervous about him seeing me naked after so long.

I heard his feet shuffle, and then I felt his cool fingers grabbing the clasps of my bra. His fingers lightly dragged over my back as he clasps the two sides of my bra together, and my skin felt like it was on fire. I wanted him to touch me again, but I stopped myself from asking. I wasn't sure if he would want to push me that far just yet.

When he finished, I grabbed my shirt and threw it over my head and down my upper body. I turned back to Dimitri.

"Is there also something in that bag to pull up my hair?"

He chuckled, pulled a Scrunchie out of the bag, and handed it to me. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my hair up. I realized my hair was long, like really long. It traveled down past my waist. I silently wondered if I always kept my hair this long. Just then, Lissa spoke to me over the bond.

_Rose? Where are you? I thought I just heard your voice._

I silently thought back;

_Great. You can ask me long distance questions, but I can't reply. I'm still in this stupid hospital room._

Then out loud I said, "Dimitri, can you call Lissa? She is trying to talk to me over the bond."

Before he had a chance to respond, I heard Lissa's voice again.

_Rose, try to talk back to me through the bond. I think I heard you_.

I thought back:

_Can you really hear me too?_

_Yes! Oh my god! Dimitri is calling me now, tell him to put you on speaker!_

"Dimitri, put Lissa on speaker. Apparently she has good news."

He put the phone on speaker just as she answered. She started screaming.

"OH MY GOD. ROSE. THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. THE BOND HAS ONLY EVER BEEN ONE WAY! I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO HEAR YOU BEFORE!"

Dimitri spoke up, confused. "Lissa, calm down. What the hell just happened?"

My turn to talk. "I was wondering if my hair has always been this long and I was thinking about asking Lissa when I talked to her again. All of a sudden, she was in my head, saying that she heard my voice. That's when I asked you to call her."

Lissa broke in before I had a chance to continue.

"Somehow, our bond became two way instead of one way. Whatever happened, I'm estatic! No more one sided conversations in my head in public!" Lissa started laughing and it became contagious. After I quit laughing, I noticed Dimitri was still quiet and looked confused.

"Lissa, Dimitri still looks lost. I'll explain it to him the best that I can and we will call you later. We haven't even left this god forsaken hospital room yet."

"Okay, bestie! Catch ya later!"

She hung up and I turned back to Dimitri.

"Come on, let's walk. I need to stretch my muscles."

We left the hospital room and walked out into the daylight. It was around 9 a.m. (moroi night) so it was bright outside. I loved the sun. It felt great on my skin. Dimitri and I walked in silence for probably 15 minutes until we came into a courtyard beside a large church. I lost my footing when I tripped over a rock. Before I hit the ground, Dimitri used his lightening fast reflexes to catch me and steady me on my feet. Once I started breathing normally, I looked up to him. I was standing extremely close to his body and his large hand was on my hip from where he caught me. I felt fire under my skin from his touch, and then I looked into his eyes.

Everything around me changed except for those eyes. I noticed I was now at a wedding. This must be another memory. I looked down at what I was wearing and another realization hit me; this was mine and Dimitri's wedding.

I faintly heard the music playing in the background. Dimitri and I started dancing in time with the music.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

I was lost in his eyes and the movements our bodies made as we danced. The music was still going.

_I'll never know what the future brings _

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I could dance with him all day. I never wanted this song to end.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

I'm completely and entirely happy in this moment and I don't want anything to change. Nothing can ruin this day for me.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

Dimitri is humming along with the song, the emotions on his face match exactly how I'm feeling. His handsome smile is on full display for me.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

The song ends, as does our dance. Dimitri reaches down and kisses me. We each pour our heart, bodies and souls into that kiss. When he finally breaks away, he whispers, "I love you, Roza. Forever and always. I'll never leave your side again, not for as long as I live so long as you want me to be with you."

The image around me dissipates and I look back up to see Dimitri staring back down at me, confusion and worry in his eyes. I'm back in the courtyard by the church. Crap. Did I black out again? Instead of voicing the question, I reached my arms up and placed them around Dimitri's neck, pulling his face towards mine. Then I kissed him.

I felt him hesitate for a moment, but then he relaxed and kissed me back. My world exploded with passion. When he finally broke the kiss, we were both breathing heavy. I rested my head against his chest and let out a sigh.

"I'm assuming that you know who I am now?"

I heard a bit of worry in his voice. I almost missed it because there was also love and lust.

"Yes. I just had another memory." My emotions were running wild and I couldn't continue talking. I just looked into his eyes and willed him to understand. Simply because I finally understand. This man loves me. He would give up everything for me if only I asked. What did I do to deserve a love so pure from someone so amazing?

"What was the memory, Roza?"

"Our first dance. At our wedding. It was perfect." His hand moved towards my face and wiped away a tear that I didn't know had fallen. Stupid traitorous tears.

"If it was perfect, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

I stayed silent and broke our gaze to drop my head. He loves me. Why can't I tell him how I feel? Here goes nothing.

"Because Dimitri, I don't know how I feel, like right now. It feels right to be here with you, to kiss you, and to feel your touch on my skin. But something is missing. I don't know how to explain it."

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I started crying even harder. "I think the best way to explain it is that I feel trapped. Like our love is just going through the motions of what's expected instead of being able to actually choose to be with you, to love you. I don't know. Maybe it's just because I don't remember everything yet."

He pulled me against his chest and I started crying harder. I heard his chest rumble as he spoke.

"Roza, whatever I need to do, just tell me. We can treat this like a new slate if you want. You can take off that ring and move in with Lissa, and we can try to start over. I'll take you out on dates and court you like I should have done the first time." He paused for a moment, but then kept talking. This time, I heard pain radiate through his words. "And then, Roza, if you don't want to be with me, you don't have to be. I'll never force you to be with me if you don't want to. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Just please know that the only way I'll ever leave you is if you tell me to go. Do you understand that, Roza?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't make any words come out. The only thing that escaped my lips was a broken sob. So I nodded. I understood. I hate myself right now. All this man has done is loved me, and I know I just broke his heart. I swear I heard it shatter under his chest. I don't deserve his love. I probably never did. I'm selfish and stupid. I laid my head back against his chest and I just cried. I'm not sure how long we were there in that position, but I think I fell asleep. Actually, I know I did, because I woke up back in the hospital room.

I was alone. I looked over at the window to see the curtains were open. It was dark outside. That meant its day time for the Moroi. The memory of what happened when I went for a walk with Dimitri flooded back into my head. No wonder I was alone. I broke Dimitri's heart. I felt myself choke on my emotions from last night. Tears started flowing down my face and sobs shook my whole body. I cried for a few minutes before I heard a knock on my door.

Whoever it was did not wait for an answer. The door swung open and Christian walked in. I groaned and tried to hide my face.

"Sparky, what are you doing here? And what's with the barging in? What if I had been naked?!"

"Whoa, Rose, take it easy. Lissa sent me." He noticed that I had been crying and rushed over to me. "Rose, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurting? Did you have another memory? "

"Since when do you care? From what I've been told, we can't stand one another."

He doubled over in laughter. "I'm sorry to laugh Rosie, but contrary to popular belief, you and I were actually friends before you forgot everything."

Now I was pissed. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Rosie."

He laughed again. "Okay, fine. Rose, what happened? Why were you crying when I came in?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I'm fine."

"That's exactly what you used to say when everything was anything but fine, but I'm not going to push you. If you don't wanna tell me, I won't keep asking. If you do wanna talk though, just let me know, I'll listen and we can make bad jokes together, okay?"

My anger disappeared. "Okay. So why did Lissa send you?"

"You've been discharged. You get to go home."

Home? Home would imply with my husband. Do I want to go home?


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot believe the outcome of this story has been so amazing! So many people have come to love this story, and it motivates me to just keep writing! **

**Everyone who has reviewed has given me great pride in the way this story has turned out. I'm not quite sure where I want to take it yet, but I'm coming up with new ideas every day!**

**This chapter was not quite as emotional as the last one, but it's still just as good!**

**Please keep reviewing! I love hearing from you! Also, feel free to PM if you have an idea or a thought that you don't wanna give out to everyone!**

**If I use your idea, I might just give you a shoutout!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters. **

Home.

It was foreign to me. I stared at Christian like he'd slapped me just moments before. He's assuming home is with my husband, because, of course, he wouldn't have had any idea what Dimitri and I talked about the night before.

"Rose, are you gonna get your stuff to go home or are you gonna stare at me all day. I know I'm sexy but damn. Lissa might get pissed if she knew you were checking me out."

Lissa! I couldn't believe I didn't think about her before.

"Yeah, let's go. I need to talk to Lissa first. Can you take me to her?"

"Sure. Here, let my grab your stuff. You may be going home, but you still need to take it easy."

He grabbed the duffel bag from the chair where it had been sitting as well as the few little things scattered around the room that apparently belonged to me. I followed him out and waved goodbye to the nurses at the nurse's station. We walked in peaceful silence until we reached a large building. There was several security guards littering the inside of the building. The one beside the desk was the one that spoke.

"Lord Ozera, Guardian Belikova, Her Majesty is expecting you. She is in her office."

"Thank you, Guardian Andrews."

I stayed quiet. I feel out of place. I don't know anyone, not anymore. I decided to consult Lissa over the bond.

I'm coming to see you. Christian is with me. I feel out of place though. I don't know hardly anyone, and I don't know where anything is.

Her reply was instant.

_Calm down, Rose. You belong here. Every person in Court respects you. Now get your butt in here. I'll call Dimitri so he can take you home._

My heart sunk. She didn't know either.

_Don't. I wanna stay and talk with you for a while. Besides, I'm not sure he'd wanna see me. I broke his heart last night. _

By the time I finished that sentence over the bond, Christian and I had walked into Lissa's office. She replied out loud instead of her the bond. Her voice was thick with concern and confusion.

"What do you mean, Rose? What happened after I left? How did you break his heart?!"

Christian jumped at her sudden outburst. He didn't know what was going on. There was shock written all over his face when he looked back at me. I tried to cover up the emotions running through my body and keep my voice even.

"Christian, can I talk to Lissa alone? It's official best friend, girl talk stuff."

This time, he looked like he was the one that got slapped, but he didn't say anything. He just walked out and shut the door. At the same time, I noticed that Lissa had sent out the 4 guards that had been standing against the walls. We were alone. Lissa went back to asking questions.

"Rose, what happ-?"

I cut her off.

"Stop. Please? I'll explain but I just wanna try to show it to you first. Over the bond."

"Okay."

I opened my mind to Lissa and felt her presence there. Then I began playing back the memory in my mind. Starting from the time she left the hospital room up until I fell asleep. She stayed quiet, and when I finally finished, I looked up to meet her gaze.

She had moved over to my side and we sat down on a plush white love seat. She had tears in her eyes and she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks again, but then suddenly I was in a different place. Another memory.

It looked like an apartment out of one of those fancy magazines. Everything was placed perfectly. I was hugging Lissa, but then she pulled back with tears in her eyes. They were happy tears. Through the bond, I could feel excitement that matched my own. Lissa spoke.

"Rose, leave it to you to break the impossible. I just can't believe this. Have you told Dimitri yet?"

Just then, I noticed 3 white sticks laying on my lap. They were pregnancy tests, and all three had little pink plus signs. I was pregnant.

I was sucked back into my own body, and I just stared at Lissa. She noticed something amiss and immediately questioned it.

"What is it, Rose? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I..I...I..." I couldn't speak. I knew dhampirs couldn't have kids together. It was biologically impossible. So I didn't understand. Did I cheat on Dimitri?

My mind answered guiltily. Probably. You don't deserve his love. You never did.

I just started crying again. Even harder than before. Lissa just pulled me into her chest and let me cry. I think she cried with me, but I don't know for sure. After I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I grabbed Lissa's attention through the bond. I didn't trust my voice.

_Lissa, I just don't understand. _

_What do you mean, Rose? _

I played back the memory about the pregnancy over the bond.

_I don't understand. Dhampirs can't have kids together. _

She replied out loud.

"Rose. You are special. You always have been. And you have a habit of making the impossible, possible. I'm not gonna tell you all about it right now, but I will someday soon if you don't figure it out for yourself. As for your children, Dimitri and I-"

"Wait, CHILDREN?! I had more than one? I only have the one memory of being pregnant."

"You had twins. A boy and a girl. They turn 3 next week."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe it. She started talking again.

"Dimitri and I actually had a meeting set up this afternoon to talk about the best way to tell you about them. Can I call him now? I can have him pick up the twins if you want to meet them now."

"No, wait. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my marriage before I let you involve my kids. God, it feels strange saying that."

"What do you wanna do? If you don't wanna go home to Dimitri, that's fine. Come stay with me. Rosie will be estatic. "

"Rosie?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention her. That's my daughter. She was born the week after your accident. That's why Christian and I named her after you. Her full name is Rosemarie Sabina Ozera Dragomir. Every one calls her Rosie."

I felt my mood lift a bit.

"I can't wait to meet her. I think I will stay with you, even if it's just for a while."

"Okay. That's perfectly fine."

"Can Dimitri take me to your place? I wanna talk to him." I smiled at her, but her smile rivaled mine because hers stretched from ear to ear.

" Yeah, I'll call him. I'm so glad you are back."

"Me too. But I have a question."

"Ask away."

"What are their names? My twins, I mean."

"Your daughters name is Marianna Ivanna Belikova, but we can her Anna. And her brother is Ivan Sasha Belikov or just Ivan. They adore their mother you know."

We both grinned while she called Dimitri. He showed up in 4 minutes flat. As soon as he walked in, I couldn't help myself. I threw my body into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Roza. We will figure everything out. We always do."

"So I'm told."

Lissa cleared her throat.

"Rose told me about last night and it's perfectly fine if she stays with me for a while. Oh. And she knows about Ivan and Anna."

Shock and disappointment filled his features and I laughed.

"Comrade, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Lissa was supposed to wait to tell you about them, Roza. Weren't you, Lissa?"

She shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, it's not her fault. The memory of me telling her I was pregnant resurfaced and I kinda freaked out on her."

When I looked back up at him, his face didn't show any emotion. I reached up and kissed his cheek. His mask of emotion faded into one of love and adoration.

"Okay. Let's go. I'll take you to Lissa's. And if you're hungry, I can get you something to eat."

"Actually I'm starving."

We left Lissa's office and made our way to her house. I recognized the living room from the memory I had earlier in the day. Dimitri was getting ready to leave to go get food when I stopped him.

"Dimitri, come here. We need to talk."

His emotionless mask was up almost immediately.

"You know, I hate it when you hide behind that emotionless mask of yours."

His face softened and he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I'm just afraid that I'll upset you if I express the wrong emotions at the wrong time. I know you need your space and I know my emotions can be a bit much at times."

"I want to fall back in love with all of you, not just part of you. Overbearing emotions included, and I can't do that if you hide them from me."

He let his emotions show this time. I noticed a bit of defeat laced into the love on his face. "Okay, Roza. I'll do my best to remember that."

I thought back to our conversation from last night.

"So, comrade. You still wanna try to court me?"

"If that's what you want, Roza. I'll do whatever you want. I'm happy if you are happy."

"So...start now, with lunch."

His face lit up with excitement and love. Always with love, every time he looks at me. I really don't deserve his love.

"Roza Belikova, would you like to go to lunch with me? I know I'm completely unprepared; I don't have flowers or anything for you, but I'd love to take you to lunch."

"And I'd love to go. But first, I need to freshen up. I'll be back in a few."

I consulted Lissa through the bond to find out where in her house could I find the things I needed to get ready. Apparently she kept a bedroom with clothes and everything here at her place for me. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and freshened up before traveling to the closet in my room.

When I looked in the closet, I couldn't believe I owned that many clothes, dresses especially. I picked out a cute red shirt and paired it with deep black skinny jeans that hug my waist like a dream. Then I topped it off with red flats and threw my hair up into a high ponytail. I checked my reflection in the floor length mirror before walking back to the living room. I was drop dead sexy and I knew it.

When Dimitri laid eyes on me, I thought his eyes might pop out of his head. Suddenly, a phrase popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"See something you like, comrade?"

"I...uhh...yeah. I see something that I like very much, Roza."

I giggled at his expression. He shuddered as if to try to shake off the feelings of lust I knew he was having.

" Let's go. I'm starving."

We left Lissa's house and started walking towards the other side of Court. We stayed close to one another but I could tell he was trying not to push me any farther than I was comfortable with. I noticed him glancing at me every few steps, trying to be sly.

"I see you looking at me like that."

"I'm sorry, Roza. You're just so beautiful, so beautiful it hurts me. It's hard to keep my eyes off of you."

I slipped my hand in his and pulled him to a stop, facing me. That seemed to surprise him, so I surprised him even further. I reached up and kissed him. Not like making out, but a soft peck on the lips. He didn't push it, and I could tell he was holding back.

"Dimitri, I'm not going anywhere. I don't feel worthy of your love as it is, I'm not gonna go and try to screw it up by leaving."

"Roza, it is I that is not worthy of your love. Please try to stop being ridiculous. There is nothing you could ever do, not even leaving, that could change the fact that I love you with my entire heart, body, and soul. There is only one girl in existence other than you that could even come close to the amount of love I have for you, and that girl is our daughter."

Our conversation was interrupted when someone cleared their throat somewhere off to the side of us. I looked over, still holding Dimitri's hand. Dimitri seemed to recognize the couple standing there.

The man was taller than me, but shorter than Dimitri. His hair, beard and eyes were deep brown similar to the color of mine. He wore a stark black suit with very colorful accents. His hanky and tie were a bright red color than matched the color of my shirt. Around his neck was a thick gold chain that matched the gold hoop earring that he had in one ear. Something inside my head stirred: this man was familiar to me. I knew him before I lost my memory, but who was he?

The female beside him was shorter than me, about 5ft tall. Her hair was bright red, and it almost matched the man's tie and hanky. Something was eerily familiar about her as well. How did I know this couple?

Dimitri spoke.

"Abe, Janine. May I speak to you for a moment? Will you stay here for a moment, Roza? I need to speak to them for a moment."

"Yeah, I'll be right here. I'm gonna check in with Lissa."

Dimitri walked over to the couple and pulled them almost out of ear shot while I went into my head with Lissa.

_Hey, Lissa. What's up?_

_Just doing some Queenly stuff. You?_

_Going out to lunch with Dimitri. _

_Ohhh! Have fun!_

_I will. Hey, I have a question. _

_Shoot. _

_Do you know this couple?_

I brought the image of the couple I just met through the bond. I heard her laugh.

_Yeah, I know them. That's Abe and Janine. _

_Yeah, that's what Dimitri called them, but I meant more along the lines of, how do I know them? They were familiar to me but I can't place it._

_Rose, I think it's best of they tell you who they are. _

_Please, Lissa? _

_No, Rose. It's their place to tell you, not mine. _

I snapped out of my head when I heard the names Ivan and Anna. I looked over at the couple talking to Dimitri. Those are my kids. Who does this couple think they are, taking about MY twins. My anger pushed my words out of my lips.

"What about Anna and Ivan? Why are you talking about my kids?"

"Roza, calm down. We can explain."

I was pissed. I don't know these people. Okay, maybe I did, but I don't remember them. I put my hands on my hips and let my anger show.

"Okay. Explain."

The man, Abe, spoke first.

"Rose."

That's all I heard before darkness consumed me, and I was sucked into another memory.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is a short chapter, but I'm working on the next one right now! **

**Please be patient, my wonderful readers!**

**For this chapter, I want to give a shoutout to VAGypsy. (I think I spelled that right. I'm sorry if I didn't, but you know who you are!) **

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Please review! It does my heart and mind good to see so many positive reviews!**

As I was sucked into the memory, I noticed only one thing stayed the same: Abe, only his clothes were slightly different. He still wore his flashy jewelry, but now he was wearing a scarf around his neck instead of a tie.

I took in everything around me. I had just stormed out of a nightclub, a blood whore nightclub, and ran directly into Abe. He had followed me just like he had been the whole time I was in Baia. I was pissed. I was pissed because Viktoria was about to sex it up with that scumbag moroi who was taking advantage of her. I was pissed because Abe was following me. But mostly I was pissed because he was trying to make me leave Dimitri's family because he thought I came here to become a blood whore.

"What are you doing here, old man?" My voice was like venom.

He rattled off a few things about how he could make that scumbag leave Viktoria alone if only I agreed to leave Baia. Finally, I agreed. I was still pissed, but Viktoria would be okay. Dimitri would have done the same thing.

Minutes later, one of Abe's body guards dragged Viktoria out of the club and naturally, she was pissed at me. This, in turn, made me even more pissed at Abe.

I felt peace here with Dimitri's family so soon after losing him, and Abe took that peace from me. I hated him for it, but I knew what I had to do now. I had to find Dimitri, even if it killed me.

I felt my body become my own, once again, and I relaxed noticing Dimitri's hands holding me. I was sitting on the ground with my face buried in his chest.

I must have blacked out this time.

In the back of my mind, I heard Dimitri whispering Russian into my ear. It was soothing, but I froze the moment I heard Abe's voice.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Anger burned through my body as I recalled him saying the names of my children just minutes ago. I wouldn't let him anywhere near them; he'd have to kill me first. Before Dimitri had a chance to answer him, I swung my head around and screamed at him.

"Get the fuck away from me, old man. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't scare me at all and you have absolutely NO right even thinking about my children! Do you understand me, Zmey?"

The amount of venom in my voice shocked even myself. I felt Dimitri's entire body stiffen against mine as soon as he heard me speak. Abe and the dhampir woman beside him, who I assumed was one of his many guardians, took a couple of steps back. Shock, confusion and possibly fear covered both of their expressions.

"Roza, wait-"

"No, Dimitri. Do you know who this man really is? He stalked me the entire time I was in Baia with your family. He threatened me because I didn't want to leave. He made Viktoria hate me when I was trying to help her. I. Don't. Want. Him. Near. My. Kids.!"

I was standing now, furious on my feet.

"Rose. He is not who you think he is. He's not going to hurt Ivan or Anna. He adores them. And Viktoria does not hate you. She loves you like a sister. You are family."

Dimitri's words made my anger faulter. I looked back at him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"What?"

"I don't know what you remembered just now, but Abe is not going to hurt you or our children. He would protect you and them with his life, just like I was. Now, please. Let him and Janine talk. If you still are not happy with them after they tell you who they are, then we can deal with that then."

I was quiet. All three of them were quiet also, as if to let me think through things. I wanted to trust Dimitri and his judgement, but I definitely did not trust Abe. I turned to the fire haired woman, studying her features, in detail this time. Everything about her seemed familiar. I had the strongest urge to hug her. I decided I would give into my urges, but not before asking her a question or two first.

"Janine, right?"

She nodded, but stayed quiet as if she was afraid that I'd snap at her.

"I know you. I know I do. I just can't recall it right now. I'm going to hug you, if that's okay with you. Most of the memories I've had to come back have come back from some type of trigger: a hug, a name, Zmey's voice. Since I have an overwhelming urge to hug you, I'm guessing that would be the best way to bring about another memory. I apologize in advance if I black out again. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."

Before she had a chance to speak, I wrapped her in a hug. I was pulled into a memory, but it was brief. So brief that I nearly missed it. She was standing on front of me and one word slipped from my lips: mom.

I couldn't help myself. I started bawling on her shoulder. This is my mother, and I just snapped at her. It didn't make sense, though. What is my mother doing with Zmey?

Just like that, another memory snapped into my mind. The scarf Zmey had given me the day that he sent me back to the academy was a family heirloom. My father was Ibraham 'Zmey' Mazur, or simply Abe Mazur.

I just snapped at my parents, and they both looked afraid of me. Wow. I'm a bitch. I pulled back from my mother's grasp once I finally stopped sobbing. I looked between her and Abe.

"Mom? Dad?"

My mom was the one to answer.

"I'm glad you remember us. It's so good to have you back with us. We missed you so much."

Tears were brimming in both of their eyes, and I started sobbing again. This time, I pulled Abe into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you. That day in Baia at the nightclub, you just pissed me off so much. I had no idea you were my father. I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Kiz, relax. I'm not upset with you. We've had our rough patches as any family does, but we are okay now."

I just kept crying. I didn't know what to say. I have an amazing husband. I broke the impossible and had a set of twins, who I have yet to see, with my amazing dhampir husband. My best friend is Queen and ruler of all Moroi and Dhampirs. My parents were both here, together, and they loved me. So why do I still feel broken?

I can't seem to really love my husband back the way he deserves. There is still so much missing from my mind. I held so much hated for my father, and I have no idea how he fixed it. I have two children that I've practically never met. How would they feel about me once I finally met them? Would they love me? Or would they resent me for not being there or remembering them?

Lissa broke through my inner babble and spoke up through the bond.

_Stop doubting yourself, Rose. Everyone loves you, including your beautiful children. They aren't even three yet, they don't know what resentment is. _

_Thank you, Lissa. For everything. I wish I knew what I did to deserve so much love from so many people. I just don't feel worthy._

_Rose, I mean it. Stop doubting yourself. Now, stop blubbering. You have a lunch date, remember?_

I pulled my attention from the bond and back to the people standing around me. On all three faces, I seen concern and love. I turned to Dimitri.

"Alright comrade. Let's go eat."

We bid our goodbyes to my parents and headed to lunch. Dimitri got us a table while I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Lunch with Dimitri was peaceful and fun. We talked about little things. He told me about training sessions we had at the academy and how I drove him crazy because I was wild, dangerous and insubordinate. He told me about his favorite western novels and all about the twins. Near the end of lunch, I spoke up.

"Hey comrade."

"Yes, Roza?"

"I wanna go to the gym and train. Even if it's just beginner's training. I think it will help with the stiffness in my muscles."

Amusement shined in his eyes for a moment before he answered.

"Fine. But you have to meet the twins first."

He knew I was dreading this. I'm not sure hire he knew, but he knew. That's why he's practically having to strike a deal with me to meet them. This man in brilliant and sexy. Again, I wondered how I got so damn lucky.

"Okay. I'll meet them."

An expression of pure joy shot across his face and his whole body relaxed. We finished up lunch and headed back towards the housing side of Court.

I am going to meet my two children, who I should have never been able to have in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters!**

**My brain is a bit scattered tonight so I hope this made sense! **

**I'll post more later!**

**Please Review! I've had such a great outcome so far, please don't let me down this time!**

Dimitri and I stopped at a house that was a few doors down from Lissa's. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned, but let go before he opened it.

"Are you ready to meet our beautiful children, Roza?"

"I'm as ready as I will ever be, Comrade."

With that, he opened the front door and called out for Ivan and Anna. Ivan was born first, followed shortly after by Anna. Appearently, both Ivan and Anna are really advanced for their age. They were both fluent in Russian and English by the time they were 2 and a half years old. Naturally, I'm jealous. I've always wanted to learn a second language, but I've never had the skill set to do so.

Ivan and Anna came running through the house to the front door, and both immediately pounced on Dimitri. Neither child noticed that I was standing there as their father covered them both in kisses and hugs. I couldn't help but notice how he melted around them. That mask that he has to hide all of his emotions was long gone the moment he seen our twins. I also couldn't help but notice that with those kids on his arms, he was easily the most handsome man I'd ever encountered. He looked like a Russian God, raining praise on his children.

I stood there, patiently waiting, while I watched the trio. I looked at Ivan and nearly fell over. He was Dimitri, made over into a tiny child's body, with shorter hair. All other features were identical to his fathers, especially his eyes. That's when I took the time to look at Anna. She was a spitting image of me, when I was her age. Right down to the deep brown, unruly, curly hair and dark eyes. It seemed like Ivan and Anna could have ignored me forever, but of course, Dimitri couldn't. He sat them both down on the ground, but stayed in a crouch.

"Ivan, Anna, do either of you know who this beautiful woman standing behind me is?"

Both sets of eyes darted in my direction, and landed on me. No one spoke for a few minutes, while they seemed to take in every detail of what I looked like. At the exact same time, both of their eyes widened, and in true twin unison, both screamed out at the exact same time.

"Momma!"

Two tiny boths rushed over to me, faster than I thought was possible, and attached themselves to my legs. I bent down and studied them both before speaking.

"Ivan? Marianna?" My voice nearly cracked. "You two are so beautiful."

"We love you, Momma." Ivan said.

"Don't ever leave us or Daddy again." Anna chimed in.

"Please?" Both children crooned at the exact same time.

I glared at Dimitri. He was just staring at me, adoration and happiness clear in his smiling features. I looked back at our twins. I already loved them. I pulled them both into a hug and planted kisses on both of their faces. They squealed with joy to which I replied.

"I'm staying right here, babies. I don't ever want to leave you or your daddy again."

As if on cue to the end of that conversation, a petite blond woman walked out of the next room. Her hair was curly, and she looked like a doll. I looked at her, and I could tell she recognized me by her expression; disbelief, awe, and amazement. The sound of her voice rang out across the room seconds later.

"OH MY GOD, Rose! Is that really you? Someone told me that you were awake, but I didn't believe it!"

I looked at Dimitri for help, but he was paying attention to the twins instead of me.

"Yeah, it's me. I..I'm just not sure who exactly you are..." I admitted sheepishly.

"Mia! Mia Renaldi. You broke my nose at the Equinox Dance back at the academy. Ringing any bells?"

"Not exactly.." Thankfully, Dimitri came to my rescue.

"Mia, she doesn't remember anyone. Well, that's not completely true. Her memories are coming back one at a time. We just have to be patient."

Mia's expression made me think that this is the first time that she heard about my memory loss.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't know..."

"Mia, it's fine. The more normal you act around me, the more likely that my memories will come back."

"Are you sure, Rose? I know it must be strange coming home, not remembering anything, and finding out that you are married with two kids that should have been impossible to have. How are you holding up? You may not remember, but we are friends now, so you can talk to me if you want."

"Why did I break your nose?" I was really curious. This girl seemed nice enough. Was I really that much of a bitch?

"I was hell bent on destroying you and Lissa before my mother died, and I moved to Court."

That was the last thing I heard when another memory consumed me. I was sitting in a dimly lit room, but my eyes adjusted quickly. I was bound to a chair, and I couldn't move. I was hungry, tired, pissed, worried, and afraid for my friends. Looking around the room, I noticed that I wasn't the only one tied up. Mia and Christian, two Moroi, were tied to chairs across the room, and on either side of me, there was two dhampir guys. Their names rung out in my memory: Mason and Eddie.

Eddie was slouching, and he had bite marks on his neck. He was passed out from Strigoi endorphins and blood loss. Mason was on the other side. My heart ached for him. It was my fault we were here, tied up. I had told him about the Strigoi here in Spokane. There were a couple of human guards standing around the door.

Suddenly, Christian was free, making his way over to me. He was going to kill me, or at least that's what he was saying to the humans. instead, he only pretended to bite me. There was a pain on my wrist; he was burning my flex cuffs. We were going to escape.

My hands were free, but my wrists were burned. It didn't stop me from fighting. I fought as hard as I could. Christian used his fire magic to get the gun that one of the humans had.

The fight and escape from the basement was a blur, but then we ran into the two Strigoi that had us captured. I made my friends run while I held them off. It wasn't enough, I was going to die. Mason came back and started firing the gun we had taken from the guard. That stupid, evil Strigoi just walked up and snapped his neck. Mason was dead. I screamed. It was my fault he was dead.

Suddenly, the fishtank exploded. Mia was there. She used her water magic to distract one of the Strigoi. I grabbed a blunt sword and began swinging. Before I could realized what happened next, they were both dead. I killed two Strigoi. Mia saved my life, but I couldn't save Mason. He was gone. I just laid there and cried, even after Mia begged me to come with her to safety.

I just laid there on top of Mason and cried, until I came back to my senses. I was out of that horrible memory. I was no longer in Spokane, but Mason was still dead. I owed Mia my life. I slowly came to realize that someone was holding me. Not just anyone, but Dimitri. He was holding me and whispering Russian in my ear.

I felt sobbs wrack my whole body. I had blacked out again. This time in front of my kids and Mia. I know that I screamed for Mason. That couldn't have been easy for Dimitri to hear. I guess I better get this over with.

"Wh..what happened after..I blacked out?" I heard my voice crack. I felt so broken.

"At first, you just sort of went limp and started falling. I caught you before you hit your head. Mia took Ivan and Anna upstairs to distract them, telling them everything would be okay. I tried to lay you on the couch, and I was going to get you a glass of water when you screamed for Mason. Right then, I knew what you were remembering. So, I stayed here, holding you as you cried, just waiting on you to wake back up. It was Spokane, wasn't it?"

I couldn't make my words come out, so I nodded, crying harder.

"Roza, what happened to Mason was not your fault. I know that you may think it is, but it is not your fault. He made his decisions that day, and the Strigoi killed him. You avenged his death. You killed his killers. You recieved two Molnija marks for it, and we moved on. I know you are hurting from the memory, but I promise it gets better. Mason was never forgotten."

"I forgot him." I was being petty. I knew it, he knew it. I couldn't help it. I'm immersed so deep in self hatred right now that I can't do anything except be petty.

"Roza, you forgot everyone. Even your parents. No one blames you for that. What can I do to help you right now? Do you want to go talk to Eddie? I think today is his day off."

Eddie? Eddie made it out. Eddie was alive. Eddie would help me get over the loss of Mason, after all, he and Mason had been best friends. First, I want to see Mia.

"I want to see Mia first. She saved my life that day. I want to see Eddie and Christian too. I'm probably dredging up old memories for them, but it feels so new to me."

"Roza, they love you, and they would do anything for you, just like you would do anything for them. You have all proved that time and time again. I'll go get Mia, and send her down here to talk to you while I watch the twins."

I just nodded. He left me go and I felt cold from the loss of his touch. He traveled upstairs, and a few minutes later, Mia came down. She had tears in her eyes, and she pulled me into a hug. We sat and talked for hours. We talked about Mason and what happened in Spokane. We talked about the twins and she told me about how she has been babysitting them since they were born. She explained to me how Ivan got my quick temper while Anna got Dimitri's quiet nature. After we talked, I felt better.

I felt better about myself, and about what happened to Mason. I felt better about my relationship with Dimitri. I just felt better, all together. Maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay. Mia got up to cook dinner for everyone, since she appearently basically became a live in nanny for Ivan and Anna. While she cooked, I checked in with Lissa through the bond.

_Hey!_

_You seem to be feeling better._

_I am, and I think I'm going to stay home with Dimitri and the twins. I don't think I can seperate myself from them, not after meeting them._

_I'm glad, but you are welcome any time. Dimitri has your spare key to my place. Don't ever be afraid to just walk in and make yourself at home._

_Thank you, Lissa. For everything._

_What are best friends for?_

Lissa and I laughed together through the bond until I was bombarded by two little kids. Ivan and Anna both jumped into my lap and demanded hugs and kisses. I happily complied. After a few minutes of hugging and kissing on my twins, I noticed that they were both quiet and were staring at one another. Dimitri seemed to notice it too, along with my confusion.

"I forgot to mention that our children are gifted, and bonded." Dimitri admitted almost sheepishly. I let the shock cross my face.

"But...how? Why?" I was confused. Ivan and Anna shouldn't have powers. They were both supposed to be dhampirs; they looked like dhampirs.

"We have no idea. They have been bonded since they were born. You and Lissa were the first to notice it. You seen the signs, and Lissa confirmed it with their auras. They started showing their gifts, their magic, after the accident that put you in a coma. Lissa and I were baffled, but we decided to have bloodwork done to ensure that they were both dhampirs. Of course, Lissa wouldn't force me to have it done because she knew that you would hate the idea of using out kids as 'lab rats', but I agreed, because we needed to know."

"So, are they both dhampirs?"

"Simply put, yes, but their dhampir genes are slightly different than ours. It's like their genes are 3/4 Moroi genes instead of 1/2 Moroi, like ours. They don't need blood to survive, the sun doesn't bother them, they have magical abilities, and they learn and mature extremely fast. I wasn't even making full sentances at the age of 3, and our kids have mastered both English and Russian."

"What do you know about their bond?"

"Just that they can communicate back and forth without ever saying a word."

At that moment, Ivan and Anna broke from each other's gaze and stared at me. Ivan spoke up.

"Momma, what do you want to know about our bond? I tried to show Daddy what we could do with our bond, but he didn't understand. I was going to show Auntie Lissa, but she has been busy."

"I want to know everything that you want to show me, baby. Do you and Anna share the same abilities, or do you have different ones?"

Anna chimed in. "We have some of the same and some that are different. We think the ones that we share are because of the bond, and the ones we don't share are because we are special."

I had to admit. It was in interesting theory. I was getting ready to reply when Anna hopped off of my lap and walked into the kitchen where Mia was at. Then, suddenly, I was looking at myself, through Ivan's eyes! I could see my aura. It was full of bright colors that were swirled together with confusion, with small hints on blackness around the edges. Ivan turned to look at Dimitri, causing my vision to follow, and Dimitri's aura showed up. I didn't have the chance to decifer it before the vision in front of me changed to the scenery of the kitchen.

I must be looking through Anna's eyes now. She looked up at Mia, and asked if supper was going to be ready soon. Mia replied and her aura lit up at the sight of Anna. It was mostly light blue, but there were streaks of deep blue parading throughout her aura.

And then, just like that, I was in my own head. I couldn't see any more auras, and I was looking through my own eyes. Seconds later, I was pulled into another memory. It was a short one that wasn't too horrific. It was a memory of being pulled into Lissa's head because her emotions were running wild. It was the night that Lissa and Christian first slept together. Just like I had trouble pulling myself out of Lissa's head, I had trouble pulling myself out of that memory, so I had to relive it. Thankfully, it was over before too many clothes were taken off, but still, I had to shake it off.

Finally, after being in three different heads and a memory that I could have lived without, I was back in my own head, and I was exhausted.

"Eww." That was the only thing that I could make myself say after the memory had assulted my subconcious. Dimitri looked at me questioningly.

"Momma had a memory, Daddy. She was stuck in Auntie Lissa's head and Uncle Chrissy was there." Anna chimed as she walked back in the living room.

"How did you know that, Anna?"

"You were in my head when you started to remember. I seen Auntie Lissa and Uncle Chrissy kissing, so I put you back in your own head. I don't like seeing them kiss, Momma."

Like true twin fashion, Ivan piped up as soon as Anna stopped speaking. "Why don't you kiss Daddy anymore, Momma?"

"Do you want me to kiss your Daddy?" I asked.

Both of them nodded furiously. So I put Ivan on the couch, and walked over to Dimitri. He pulled me into a hug, and whispered in my ear. His voice was husky and thick with emotion.

"You don't have to kiss me, Roza. Only if you want to."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards mine, placing a small peck on his lips. I wanted to kiss him more, but there were little eyes in the room. I settled for placing my head against his chest while he hugged me.

Ivan broke the silence with a question.

"Momma, Daddy, can Anna and I go stay at Rosie's house tonight? We miss her."

Dimitri answered. "It's up to Momma and Auntie Lissa."

"Momma, please?"

"I have to ask your Auntie Lissa. Go get your stuff together, in case she says yes."

I consulted Lissa through the bond.

_Ivan and Anna want to come over to stay the night with Rosie._

_Rosie had actually asked me if they could stay just a few minutes ago. _

_Is it strange that they practically asked at the same exact time?_

_It used to be, but I guess we got used to it. It's been like that every since Rosie could talk._

_Hmm. I think it could have something to do with the twin's bond._

_What do you mean?_

I replayed the events of being pulled into Ivan and Anna's heads through the bond. Lissa got really excited.

_I never knew they could do that! Maybe they jusy wanted to show it to you first. Hey, I got pulled into your head earlier. It was really weird, and it's never happened before. So, I see that you remember Mia now._

_Yeah, and Mason, and Eddie, and Christian. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Sorry that it took me a while to post this chapter! **

**I decided to go ahead and try to write a Romitri lemon. I cannot promise that it will be any good. That being said, This chapter is mostly lemon, and it's considerably shorter than the other chapters. Bare with me, I'm working on the next chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Please review! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Enjoy! **

Soon after the conversation that Lissa and I had over the bond about Spokane, Ivan and Anna were ready to head over to Lissa's to see Rosie. Dimitri and I ushered them out the door and walked them over to Lissa's. I didn't have a chance to knock before Lissa pulled the door open, beckoning all four of us inside.

"Hey there Ivan and Anna! Rosie is up in her room, waiting on the two of you. Why don't you head up there instead of making her wait?" Lissa crooned at the twins.

The twins turned back to Dimitri and I to say their goodbyes, complete with hugs and lots of kisses, then ran upstairs with their stuff in tow.

"Those two are amazing." I hadn't realized that I said it out loud until Dimitri spoke up.

"Yeah, amazing just like their mother." I looked back at him and smiled. Lissa grabbed my attention from Dimitri.

"Rose, do you wanna go back home with Dimitri tonight or do you wanna stay here?" Through the bond, she urged me to go back with Dimitri. She knew that I wanted to try to reconnect with him without the interruptions that seem to keep popping up. I felt the tension rolling off of Dimitri while he waited for my answer.

"I'm gonna go back home, Lissa, but thank you for offering." I pulled her into a hug and thanked her over the bond for giving me the opportunity to reconnect with my husband.

"Come on, Comrade, let's get home. It's been a long day." His entire body relaxed when he agreed. I grabbed his hand, and practically pulled him all the way back to the house. New ideas were forming in my head.

My husband was sexy, and I bet he was even more sexy without clothes on. We got inside our house, and I was raw with desire. I wanted -no, needed- to know, to remember, what his body felt like against mine.

"I need you, Comrade. Take me to the bedroom." I let my desire and my need for him fill my voice.

"Roza." He moaned my name in response as he picked me up, honeymoon style, and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

His lips crashed into mine as he laid me down on our bed. He broke the kiss, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Roza, are you sure you want this? I don't want to force you into-"

**_(M scene starts here)_**

I had interrupted his question by pulling his back into the kiss. I felt the weight of his body lay against mine, and my entire body yearned for the touch of his bare skin. I reached up and started tugging at his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He momentarily broke the kiss so that his shirt could come off. Just as quickly as he broke the kiss, his lips crashed into mine again.

I felt his hands grabbing the bottom of my shirt, so I arched my back slightly to give him better access to get it off. This time, I broke the kiss. I gasped for air.

"I need you. Dimitri, please." I begged. He was more than happy to comply. My shirt was now on the floor, and he was tugging my pants down to my ankles. Suddenly, I was laying on our bed in nothing but matching bra and panties. I noticed Dimitri taking off his pants, leaving him in only boxers.

He started taking them off, but I stopped him. I wanted to do it. I wanted to touch his manhood and become personally acquainted once again.

"Lay down. I wanna do this." He nodded and complied. He was laying back on the bed and I strattled his lap. I felt his very large bulge against my hot center, only thin layers of clothing separating our bodies. I leaned up and kissed him again, fire erupting under my skin in every place where our bodies touched.

I felt some of my memories flooding my mind; memories of other times we had been together. One memory stood out in particular: the cabin. I realized this was the ONLY man I've ever slept with, and I found myself wanting to keep it that way.

I kissed my way down his body, taking my time, kissing every inch of his chest. I felt his chest rumble underneath me as he moaned my name, over and over again. I finally made my way down to his boxers, and I grabbed the waistband. He lifted his butt so I could pull them off. My face was so close to his crotch when his erection got free that it nearly hit me in the face.

I grabbed his erection and started stroking it, my hand barely able to wrap around his large member. I bent down and took the tip into my mouth and began sucking.

"Roza, God, you're amazing. I'm gonna cum."

I had barely touched him, and he was on the verge of blowing his seed. Either I really did wonders to this man, or he hasn't been laid in a LONG time. Both options stroked my ego, making me take more of him in my mouth. I wanted to taste him. I sucked and stroked his member until he shot his load in my mouth. I proudly swallowed every bit.

I kissed my way back up to his mouth while he recovered. His erection didn't go down in the slightest so I knew he was ready for more. I barely heard him speak before we were flipped over and he was on top of me.

"My turn." His accent was thick with lust and passion.

Before I had a chance to come up with a reply, my bra was thrown across the room and my nipples were standing erect in the cool air.

His mouth connected with one of my nipples, causing moans to escape my lips. The fire under my skin earlier was magnified under his touch and his kisses. He took his time, dealing out equal onslaught to both of my breast before traveling down and removing my panties.

"Mmm, Dimitri." He didn't waste any time getting to pleasuring my hot, wet entrance. He slid in one finger, then two. He brought his mouth down and started sucking on my little nub while he finger fucked my tight hole. I was close. I needed release.

"I'm gonna cum..Di..Dimitri." I couldn't for words any more. I came all over his fingers and he licked up every bit of it.

"Get on your knees." The tone he used was one of dominance. I wasn't going to question it because it turned me on so much more. I'd do anything he wanted as long as he fucked me. I couldn't wait any longer. I turned over and got on my knees, burying my face in the pillows.

More of my memories came back to me. Dimitri liked to be dominant when we had sex. He liked to control everything that happened in the bedroom, and I loved it when he did. I wanted -no, needed- him to dominate me now.

"Dimitri," I moaned, "fuck me, please."

His eyes showed hunger and lust and his need to give me what I'm asking for. He knew that I remembered. He knew what I was asking for.

"Beg for it."

"Oh, please, baby, please, fuck me til I cum for you. I want it so bad."

His only response consisted of his shoving his very large member straight into my tight core. I screamed in pleasure and begged for more. He happily complied and started thrusting in and out of my body. I was wrapped in pure bliss. I don't know where I ended and he began. It was like our bodies were made to fit together.

"Dimitri, harder! Please fuck me harder!"

He laced his fingers through my hair and pulled. It increased my pleasure ten fold, and I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard me moaning. He fucked me harder and faster, if that were possible.

"I'm gonna cum, Roza. Cum with me." It was a command that I was happy to oblige with. A few hard thrust later, Dimitri was cumming inside of me, and as the first squirt of cum hit my insides, I was cumming too.

**_(End of M Sceme)_**

We were both exhausted and collapsed beside each other on the bed. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and pulled the cover over us.

"That was the best sex I've ever had, Roza."

"Hmm, me too, Comrade. Guess I'll keep you around after all."

He chuckled at that and I just pulled myself closer to his chest.

"I love you, Dimitri. I don't remember everything, but I do remember that I love you."

"I love you, too, Roza." And with that, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Please let me know what you think! This is my first shot at a lemon. How was it?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have gotten so much good feedback on this story, it's unbelievable. When I started writing, I never thought I'd have so many loyal readers who loved my story so much!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! your reviews and messages keep me motivated!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Enjoy!**

I was dreaming about Dimitri and all the wonderful ways he made my body feel like it was on fire when my dream shifted. Dimitri was gone, and I was standing in a familiar garden. I looked around, trying to figure out why the garden felt so familiar when my eyes landed on a guy standing against a tree. He was blond and has familiar green eyes, yet like the garden, I couldn't figure out why they were so familiar.

" Little dhampir," he said. I realized then that I must have known him.

"I'm sorry, I..I'm not sure I remember you."

He seemed confused. He was studying me, causing me to fidget. I wanted to say something, but my words didn't work.

"You really don't remember?"

"No. I didn't even know my name when I woke up a few days ago. My memory is coming back though, a little at a time."

"That's good, I guess. Who or what do you remember so far?"

"I know that Lissa is my best friend, I'm married to Dimitri, we have twins together, I know who my mom and dad are, and I remember what happened to Mason in Spokane." My voice dropped to a whisper at the last part.

"Spokane? Does that mean you remember the ski lodge?"

I thought for a minute, hoping that a memory would spark at the mention of a specific place. Nothing happened. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"No, I don't. What happened at the ski lodge?"

"Oh, Rose. That's where we met."

"Uhm. Okay? That doesn't really help considering that I still don't remember you."

He abruptly changed the subject. "What triggers your memories?"

"I don't know exactly. Sometimes it's a touch or a feeling. I guess it could be anything, really."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. To my surprise, it was a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it. As soon as I smelled the cloves, I was hit with an onslaught of memories. It wasn't just one memory this time, it was like watching a movie of memories that tied to just one person in my life: Adrian.

The first memory was the night we met at the ski lodge. I smelled the cloves from his cigarettes and the alcohol on his breath, but I was intrigued. Mia walked up and we exchanged words.

The next memory was of the box of perfumes he sent me. I returned them to his room to find Lissa there. Then, Dimitri showed up. I was upset with Dimitri, but I didn't understand why. Then a name came to mind: Tasha. Before I had time to process anything else, another memory presented itself.

Adrian staying at the academy to study spirit with Lissa. He liked me, but I was hung up on Dimitri so the feeling wasn't mutual.

Another memory intruded; I was asking Adrian for money. I was leaving the academy. I couldn't remember why. I promised him a fair chance if I came back.

The memories kept coming, and nothing seemed to be able to stop them. Adrian asking me out, me accepting. He stopped smoking and cut down on his drinking. Moving to court with Lissa, continuing to date Adrian. Almost sleeping with him; letting him drink from me instead. He loved me, but I broke his heart. I cheated on him with Dimitri. He should have hated me, but he didn't. Eventually falling into easy friendship because he finally found someone to make him happy. He congratulated me at my wedding.

Eventually, the memories subsided and I was back in the garden with Adrian. He had put out his cigarette, and had walked closer to me.

"Adrian.."

"You remember me."

"I broke your heart. You loved me. You should hate me."

"It's impossible to hate you, Little Dhampir. I tried, but we got passed it. We are friends again."

He pulled me into a hug, and I didn't fight him. I felt tears stinging my eyes again as that feeling of being unworthy crept back into my body. I've put all of my friends through hell and they are so accepting and forgiving. How did I end up with such great friends?

Suddenly, I remembered that Adrian had some cigarettes before the onslaught of memories.

"You didn't start smoking again, did you? I remember that you quit so is give you a chance."

He laughed and broke away from our hug.

"No, Little Dhampir, I didn't start back smoking. Viktoria would kill me. I just thought the smell would help jog your memory."

I did a double take. Viktoria? Dimitri's sister?

"Viktoria? Dimitri's sister? Why would she kill you?"

"Ahh, so you don't remember everything just yet. Yes, Viktoria is Dimitri's sister. We are engaged. I thought Dimitri was going to castrate me when I asked for his blessing."

I laughed. Of course, Dimitri would want to castrate Adrian for getting with his little sister. Dimitri is very protective of the people he cares about. That's one reason I love him. Adrian shot out another question.

"What do you remember about Viktoria? "

"Honestly, the only memory I have of her is one where she was pissed at me. I was trying to help her, but she thought I was trying to take her boyfriend for myself. Ick. He was a dick."

"She told me about that. That was years ago. You do know that she isn't mad at you, right? She was even a bridemaid at your wedding."

"That's what Dimitri said, but I don't have any other memories of her yet. I don't want her to be mad at me. She's technically my sister now."

"I know. That means when Vik and I get married, you will be my sister in law."

"How ironic, considering we almost slept together."

He blushed and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. "You remember that?"

"Yeah. I also remember what I let you do instead."

He blushed again. I didn't regret that night, and I don't regret letting him drink from me. I needed it just as much as he wanted it, even if it was dirty.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Adrian, stop. We were together then, and I wanted it. I thought you said we moved on from everything that happened."

"You're right. We have. I just regret not being able to help you more after that night, considering everything that happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. If you don't remember yet, I'm not gonna be the one to bring it up. I've gotta go. Someone is trying to wake you up."

With that, my eyes opened, and I was in my bed with Dimitri. My head was on his chest, and his fingers were being dragged gently through my hair.

"Good morning, Comrade."

"Good morning, Roza. I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't believe you were here with me again. I thought you were a dream."

I leaned my face up and kissed him gently. I pulled away before it went further. I was feeling unworthy again.

He noticed something was amiss.

"What's wrong, Roza?"

"I remember Adrian."

"He pulled you into a spirit dream." It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyway.

"What do you remember?"

"I broke his heart." I dropped my face to my hands, fighting back tears.

"Roza." He tried getting my attention. I wouldn't look at him. "Roza, look at me."

I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes now, sobs shook my whole body. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Adrian Ivashkov is happy now. That happened a long time ago. You two were even friends before the accident. He's even engaged now."

"I know. He told me."

"Then what are you so upset about?"

I didn't want to answer him. I was afraid that he would confirm my suspicions, that I wasn't good enough, that I didn't deserve the love everyone showed me, that I was ungrateful. That's how I felt.

"Roza, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. You have to talk to me. What do I need to do?"

My resolve crumbled. This man loved me. How could I keep this from him?

"I don't feel worthy." It came out a whisper, so I wasn't sure he heard me until he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Roza." His accent thick with emotion as he spoke.

"You are more than worthy. You risk your life on a daily basis for the people you care about. You sacrifice yourself for everyone else, so I don't understand how you could ever feel unworthy of anything. You are the most worthy person I know."

"Dimitri, I don't remember sacrificing myself for anyone. I only remember hurting people, and forgetting people."

"There are some things that I wish you'd never remember, though. It's really selfish of me. You're worrying because you don't feel worthy. I'm worrying because I'm afraid that once you do remember what happened in Russia, what I did to you, that you won't want to be with me. I'm afraid you will leave me and find someone better."

I could see the pain on his face. What happened that was so bad that he wished I didn't remember? He continued.

"I don't ever want you to feel trapped here, Roza. If you ever feel like you want to leave, just tell me so. Please, don't hide it and try to tough it out for me or for Ivan and Anna. I love you, but I will understand if you want to leave. Ivan and Anna will understand too."

I just stared at him in amazement. How could this man ever think that I could leave him? I wanted to make his insecurities go away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I broke the kiss to reassure him.

"I'm not leaving you. I can't. I'm way too selfish to ever leave you."

We were still naked from our sexual escapade before we fell asleep, so when I pulled him back into another kiss, my body was on fire again. That desire was back and I had to have him. I needed to feel him inside me again. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, feeling his manhood press against my core.

"Dimitri, I need you."

That's all it took. Our passion took over, and we were lost in a lovers embrace. He made love to me in a way that I'd never thought I'd remember, like the night in the cabin. Once we got our release, we both collapsed on the bed, and fell back into peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters! **

**Enjoy! **

**Dimitri POV**

I woke up feeling completely rested for the first time in years. So rested, in fact, that it took me a few minutes to realize that I was naked and there was someone curled up against my chest. _Oh God, what did I do?_ The thought crossed my mind before I was able to look down to see who was laying there. Once I finally looked at the naked figure beside me, all of the memories of the last few days came rushing back.

Roza, my beautiful wife has come back to me. Then I remembered her memory loss, and the flashes of memories that she keeps getting.

_It's all my fault._ The coma that stole two years of her life, her memory loss, the pain she felt from the accident, it's all my fault. If I had just told her, she wouldn't have been hurt.

We shouldn't have fought that morning, but once again, I was stupid. I should have told her before anyone else did. I was going away with Christian for 3 months, and instead of manning up and telling Rose, Lissa had accidentally told her. I just wanted to protect her. She was pregnant again, and I knew that stressing her out would not be good for the baby. She was only 3 months along.

When we fought, she got mad and left. I figured she needed some space. What I didn't know until later was that she had left Court. She had dragged Eddie with her so he could drive her into the next town over. Almost two hours after she had left our apartment, Eddie called me, frantic. He explained that a drunk driver had collided with their car and Rose was hurt.

My mind went onto overdrive, and I went straight to Lissa. After I explained the what happened, we rushed to the hospital to see Rose.

By the time we got there, it was too late. Rose had lost the baby, and fallen into the coma. Lissa tried to heal her, but Rose didn't wake up. Her body was no longer broken, but her mind still was, and that's not something that Lissa could just heal. The doctor's insisted that she would wake up when she was ready.

I spent two agonizing years beating myself up over that day. The only thing that kept me going was Ivan and Anna. Mine and Roza's beautiful twins. They were almost a year old when the accident happened. I talked to them every day about their mother, my Roza, making sure they understood that she didn't leave them on purpose. I took them to visit her in the hospital at least once a week. They would sit on the bed with her while I read all three of them stories in both English and Russian.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt my Roza stir beside me.

"Good morning, Comrade. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No ghost, Roza. Just not used to waking up with such a beautiful woman in my arms. It kind of startled me when I woke up because I forgot you had come back to me."

I reached over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She wasn't having that though, because she pulled my face down and her soft, wonderful lips crashed into mine.

"Oh, Roza. You don't know how much I've missed you."

I let my lips crash back into hers, but she pulled away after a moment.

"I wanna train today. Then afterwards, we can have a private workout session. Lissa's keeping the kids all day today so we can continue to catch up."

She winked at me, and then crawled out of bed. She was as naked as the day she was born, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. When she was finally clothed, I pulled myself out of bed to get ready.

Half an hour later, we were walking into the gym where we were going to start training. After some warm up stretches, I switched into teacher mode.

"Alright, Roza, run."

"What? Why? I know already know how to run."

"You've been lying in a bed for the last two years, Roza. We need to start at the beginning so we can build your strength back up."

She groaned and we started running.

"Fine. Just don't treat me like a child. I'm your wife, not some random student."

"Ah, but you were once my student." I mumbled more to myself than to her, but I'm sure she heard me.

I glanced back at her to see her reaction when I noticed that she had stopped running completely. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she would collapse at any moment. She must be having another memory. I quickly walked back to her and wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling. After what seemed like hours, though I'm sure it was only minutes, she finally looked up at me. Her eyes were wide as though the memory had shocked her.

"What's wrong, Roza? What do you remember?"

"It was more than just one memory. It was like a hundred or more memories all compiled together, just running through my head."

"Well, that seems like it'd be better than just remembering one thing at a time."

"Yeah, I guess. Comrade, I have a question."

"Ask me anything, Roza."

"Who the fuck is Tasha?"

**Okay. So I know this chapter is short, but I'm not at home right now. I may not be able to post over the next couple of days, but I promise, I will update this story again no later than Tuesday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise! Since the chapter that I posted this morning was really short, I decided to post another short chapter today! **

**Enjoy!**

**Dimitri POV**

Tasha? Where had that come from? How was I going to explain Tasha? Ugh. I hate that woman. Rose pulled me from my thoughts.

"Dimitri, answer me."

"Tasha is not someone that we ever have to worry about again."

"Okay. So who is she?"

"Well, she was a friend of mine, and she is Christian's aunt." I tried to put emphasis on was.

"From what I remember, she wanted to be more than _friends_." I couldn't help but notice the venom in her words when she said more than friends. Roza was angry. What did she remember?

"What exactly do you remember? Maybe explaining Tasha will be easier if you have specific questions."

"I remember the night I met her. You were yourself around her, when you hid everything from me. I remember how easily she made you laugh when I could barely get a smile. I remember how alone I felt when Janine told me that Tasha wanted to take you as her guardian and give you kids. Something I wasn't supposed to be able to give you. I remember fighting with you at the ski lodge."

Why couldn't she ever remember good things?

"Roza, she did offer me that. I turned it down. I turned it down because I couldn't bare to leave you." I could only hope she believed me, because I know how self conscious she has been lately.

Anger flashed across her face, and before I could speak, she was screaming at me.

"Then why did you act that way towards me? I'm trying to understand how every time I remember something about our relationship, it's always when you are hiding from me or turning away from me, pushing me away. And yet, you act like everything is perfect now!"

I knew this was coming. Should I tell her about Russia, and how she saved me? Would it help her, or make this worse?

"Roza-"

"Dimitri, stop. I need time to think. I need to remember. Everything. Not just some things."

"Roza-"

"Dimitri. I said stop. Okay? I just need some time."

She didn't even give me to try to speak again before she was gone. What did I do?

**Rose POV**

I let the memory of what just happened play through my mind over and over again as I ran. I ran as fast and as far as my body could handle. I don't know where I am going, I'm just running.

While I ran, I thought back to the memories that had resurfaced while I was with Dimitri in the gym minutes prior.

Most of the memories were of Dimitri and I training. He had been my mentor. He was always hot and cold with me, especially during training. One minute, we were sparring and the next we are fighting against the urge to rip one another's clothes off. One memory led to another and one stood out. Dimitri was taking me out to the edge of campus. Christian and Lissa were behind a cabin along with a woman, Christian's aunt Tasha. As the night went on, I noticed how relaxed Dimitri was around Tasha, how he laughed and smiled often in her presence. It was so different from how he acted around me.

The memory shifted again. This time to my room. My mother was there. She had given me a necklace, and told me about Tasha's offer. I was broken and alone. Lissa didn't even know how I felt about Dimitri. Again the memory shifted.

I was at the ski lodge where I met Adrian. Dimitri and I were fighting, and I honestly believed he was going to leave me for Tasha. He was going to be her guardian and she was going to give him the family that he always wanted.

I was furious. I pulled myself away from my thoughts and just let my body work is way through the anger I was feeling. Once I finally ran through my anger, my body was exhausted. I was in the woods outside of Court. I think I had even made it past the wards. I say down against a tree and just closed my eyes.

I was angry. Mostly at myself. I knew that I was being irrational. Dimitri loved me. He had told me that we had some really bad rough patches in the past, but he would never elaborate. I just didn't realize I would harbor this much anger when I remembered our rough patches from the past.

I messed up. I took my anger out on Dimitri and he didn't deserve it. How am I going to fix this? Just then, I felt extremely nauseous. A familiar feeling that told me I was in danger. I reached for the stake that I had been given yesterday instinctively. I couldn't see or hear anyone around me, but I still felt like I was in danger. I quickly paged Lissa through the bond, just giving her a location and telling her to send help. Just then, a cold, emotionless voice spoke up.

"Rosemarie, it's about time you woke up and stepped out of the wards alone."

_**okay. So I got to this point, but I'm not sure who I should pick to have found our lovely Rose outside of the wards. since this story was set to take place after Last Sacrifice, I have set it to be assumed that everyone who died during the VA series is still dead. Any ideas from my lovely readers? PM or review or both!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm dealing with a bit of writer's block on this story, so I need some ideas. I'd love to hear what my readers think should happen next! Review or PM me. **

**Enjoy! **

**Dimitri POV **

Trouble. Rose is in trouble. Lissa called me moments ago telling me that Rose was on the edge of the wards and that there was a strigoi nearby. Normally, I wouldn't be so worried about one strigoi, but Rose's body isn't quite as capable as it used to be. I guess that's what happens when you are in a coma for two years.

It also didn't matter that Rose was angry. I refuse to let her die because of a stupid argument. Especially not an argument over Tasha.

It took me less than 2 minutes to reach the location that Lissa had told me that Rose was at. I was silent, and taking in everything around me. One wrong move, and I could lose my Roza or myself. I was still inside the wards, so the strigoi couldn't sense me just yet. About 10 feet off to my left, I could see Rose standing in a defensive stance. About 5 feet in front of her, there was a strigoi that was partially obstructed from my view. He was taunting her.

"Don't you remember me, Rosemarie?" His voice made my skin crawl. I would know that voice from anywhere.

My father, Randall Ivashkov, had turned strigoi.

**Rose POV**

I was staring into a pair of red eyes, and I couldn't make my body move. I knew that I needed to run. That was Dimitri's first lesson: run.

"Don't you remember me, Rosemarie?" The strigoi's cold voice sneered again.

I couldn't make my voice work, just like I couldn't make my body work. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. The strigoi didn't seem to notice because his attention was focused on me. He was still taunting me.

"I've heard the story of your memory loss. It's quite a shame, really. Takes some of the fun away, knowing that you don't remember why I'm going to kill you."

The presence behind me was closer now, and I felt a bit safer. I don't know how I knew, but I knew it was Dimitri. My voice finally found the strength to break through.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped.

"Dear Rosemarie, I'm your father-in-law, and I've come to take my son's family away from him just as he did to me all those years ago. And once I've killed you and your twins, I'm going to get my family back. I'm going to make Olena my immortal companion."

At the mention of my twins, my body finally decided to move. Adrenaline and instinct took over. I lunged at the strigoi, but he was faster and stronger than I expected. He dodged my attack, and managed to throw me against a tree. Stars glittered my vision, and he started walking towards me.

In the blink of an eye, Dimitri was there. He caught his father off guard, and was able to get his attention off of me. It was like watching a train wreck. I wanted to look away, to get up and run back to safety, but once again I couldn't move. Dimitri looked like a God, always blocking every blow that the strigoi threw.

Suddenly, my nausea got worse. There were more strigoi close by. My body seemed to respond automatically. I got up and started running back towards Court. As soon as I got inside the wards, I seen several guardians running towards me.

"You have to help him! Dimitri is alone, I sensed at least 8 strigoi coming other than Dimitri's father. Go! Help him!"

They complied quickly. I was left alone again inside the wards. Lissa grabbed my attention over the bond.

_Are you okay? What happened_.

I was about to respond when a memory seized me.

It was on my wedding day. It was right after Dimitri and I had our first dance as a married couple. A man walked up to me right after Dimitri walked away to get drinks. He introduced himself as Randall Ivashkov, Nathan Ivashkov's brother. That meant he was Adrian's uncle. We held light conversation for a few minutes before Dimitri walked back over with our drinks. He tensed beside me as he seen who I was talking to. Then Dimitri spoke.

"Hello, father. What are you doing here?" I felt the hatred dripping from his words.

I was shocked. The man standing in front of me did not seem to be the type of man that would beat Olena. Then again, I thought about how looks could be deceiving. Then another thought hit me: Adrian and Dimitri are cousins. I wondered if Adrian knew. Dimitri's father spoke up.

"I'm only here to meet my beautiful new daughter. Did you really think I'd miss my son's wedding?"

The memory faded, and Lissa was spitting questions over the bond.

_Rose. Answer me. Are you okay? What happened? Where is Dimitri?_

I replayed the events for her, and she called for back up. Within minutes, there was at least 12 more guardians heading out to where Dimitri was at. I couldn't stand here anymore. I took off running towards Lissa's house, where I knew Ivan and Anna would be.

I barged in the front door, and was greeted by little arms being thrown around my legs. It was Ivan. I reached down and picked him up. I could tell something was bothering him

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Daddy is hurt. The strigoi that was trying to hurt you hurt daddy instead. The other guardians are still fighting but the strigoi that was after you got away."

My body froze. Dimitri was hurt. It was my fault. Anna walked in the room and piped up just then.

"Mommy it's not your fault. Daddy will be okay."

"How do you both know this? I was just there, and I didn't know this."

"It's part of my powers, Momma. I have visions sometimes about things that will happen or things that are happening now." Ivan stated.

"I don't have visions, but I can see into Ivan's head and help him tell the vision as it happens." Anna chimed in.

"Wow." That was all I could think to say at the moment. Then I thought about what Anna had said. "Are you sure he will be okay?"

"Yes I'm sure. He will be home from the hospital tomorrow." Ivan stated.

Anna chimed in. "Mommy, we need to go to the hospital because I need to heal daddy."

I did a double take. "Wait, heal? Like Auntie Lissa?"

Both kids nodded in agreement. Another thought came to mind.

"Are the any side effects?"

"I get tired and kind of cranky like Ivan does after a big vision, but it's not like the darkness that Auntie Lissa gets from healing. After I eat and take a nap, all side effects are gone." Anna said, very seriously.

"Momma, she healed you after your accident when Auntie Lissa couldn't do it. Auntie Lissa was getting too much darkness, so Anna healed you, but you didn't wake up." Ivan trailed off.

Anna picked up. "You were asleep for a long time, Mommy, but Ivan had a vision. We knew you would come back without your memories. We couldn't tell Daddy. It would have crushed him and he would have gone crazy."

Ivan butted in. "I had a vision about that to. In my vision, I told daddy and he went crazy. He left us and hurt himself."

They were both silent. I didn't know how to process this information. Ivan broke the silence.

"You can tell him now, if you want mommy. He will be okay now because you are home. We need to go to the hospital though."

Ivan, Anna , and I left Lissa's and headed to the hospital. On the way over, I let Lissa know what happened.

_I knew about Anna's Healing But I didn't know about Ivan's visions. I don't think anyone knew about Ivan's visions before they told you, other than Anna and Ivan of course. They never really opened up about their bond and their powers to anyone before you woke up._

_Ivan said he knew when I was going to wake up, Lissa. He also knew that I wouldn't remember anything. _

_Why didn't they tell us then? _

_They said that they couldn't. Ivan had a vision where he told Dimitri and things turned out badly. _

_I guess that explains why the twins were so excited the day before you woke up. They knew you were gonna be okay. _

_Yeah. That would explain it. _

We made it to the hospital just then so I pulled away from the conversation in the bond. the hospital door opened, and a couple of guardians were bringing Dimitri inside. He was beaten up, but he was conscious. Anna and Ivan ran over to him as he was sat down in a wheelchair. Ivan pulled me into his head.

I watched through Ivan's eyes as Anna put her tiny hand against her father's face. Her aura wrapped around his body, and his body began to visibly heal. It was easily the most beautiful thing that I'd ever seen. Everyone around us just stared, but I knew they couldn't see what Ivan was showing me. To the other onlookers, it simply looked like she was touching his face and he was healing. Ivan's voice spoke through my mind.

_see, Mommy, no darkness like Auntie Lissa. _

He was right. Anna's aura was a soft lavender color, and it currently wrapped around Dimitri's aura and body. There was no hint of darkness what so ever. When Anna pulled her hand away, I was back in my own head. I looked at Dimitri and our eyes met. He stood up and walked over to where I was standing. Our gaze never faltered. I spoke up

"Thank you for coming to save me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, Roza. I'm just glad you are okay."

Just then, Dr. Olendzki walked up, and spoke.

"Guardian Belikov, I know little Anna has healed you, but I'd like to check you out and watch you overnight to be safe. Oh and Rose, take Anna to get something to eat and put her down for a nap. After that, bring her back here. I want to check her out too."

We all agree with the doctor, and I give Dimitri a goodbye kiss.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful, which I am kind of grateful for. I got to spend the afternoon with my twins, and really get to know them a bit better. Since Dimitri was staying the night in the hospital, I let the twins sleep in the bed with me. I fell asleep feeling happy and exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I know that it has been forever since I have posted, but believe me, I've been busy! **

**I'm currently looking for someone who would like to assist me in completing this story. I'm having a hard time trying to figure out where I want to go from here, because honestly, this story has taken a bit of a turn from where I wanted it to go. PM me if you are interested in helping me with this story.**

**As always, review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rose POV**

I woke up to Anna playing with my hair. Ivan was no where in sight. As if she sensed that I noticed Ivan was gone, Anna's voice piped up in my head.

_Ivan is downstairs with Auntie Mia and Uncle Eddie_.

I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms.

"Good morning, baby girl. How did you sleep?"

"Good, but Ivan woke me up when he was having a vision. He didn't mean to, but he was really excited."

"Oh, and what was this vision that Ivan had?"

Her smile grew really wide. "Uncle Addie and Auntie Vika are coming to visit. They are trying to get everyone else to come visit too."

"Everyone else?"

"Auntie Karo and Auntie Sonja, Grandma Olena, great grandma Yeva, Paul, and Zoya." Her smile grew wider, if that was possible.

"Has anyone told daddy yet? Or is it supposed to be a surprise?"

"Ivan told him."

"And how did Ivan tell him? I'm assuming that you and Ivan haven't been to the hospital this morning without me."

She spoke into my mind.

_Ivan told daddy like this. In his mind. It's one of the gifts that Ivan and I share._

"Can you speak into anyone's mind or is it just mine and daddy's?"

"I don't know, yet. We haven't tried to talk to anyone like that except you, daddy and Rosie. Rosie is special like Auntie Lissa and Uncle Addie."

"She controls spirit? I didn't know elements could manifest in moroi this young."

"She can't heal like me or Auntie Lissa but she can see auras and visit my dreams like uncle Addie."

Silently, I wondered if Lissa knew anything about Rosie's abilities. Anna's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Auntie Lissa doesn't know, yet. You have to be the one to tell her. Ivan seen it. Also, it's time to go eat so we can go get Daddy and bring him home."

I released Anna from my hold, and we both got up to head downstairs. Only then did I notice that Anna was already dressed and ready for the day. Once I got downstairs to the kitchen, I noticed that Ivan was dressed too. I wonder if Mia got them ready or if they got ready on their own. Mia and Eddie said their hellos and we all sat down for breakfast.

Apparently Mia and Eddie were a thing now, and Mia had told Eddie about my memory loss and the memory I had of Spokane. We didn't really talk about it, and we kept to lighter topics. Spokane was another conversation for another time.

After breakfast, I got in the shower. My muscles were still a bit stiff, but the hot water helped. I took my time getting dressed because I wanted to look good when I seen Dimitri. I ended up settling on a pair of faded blue Jean shorts and a deep purple top that made my boobs look amazing. I put on a small bit of make up and run a brush through my unruly hair, and when I looked in my mirror, I felt something that I haven't felt since I woke up from a coma. I felt like myself. I didn't feel trapped in my marriage, I didn't feel like I don't belong at court, I didn't feel like my life was a secret that everyone besides me knew about. I just felt like me. It's an amazing feeling.

I walked into the living room and Ivan brought me out of my thoughts.

"Momma, you have to train with Daddy. If you don't, something bad will happen. If you train with Daddy, you will both be okay."

I was dumbfounded. I had no idea what to say. Because of what happened with Dimitri's father, I decided that I wanted to spend time with my family instead of train. I guess that's not an option though. I wonder if this is how I felt in high school, not having a choice but to train.

"Okay. I'll train with Daddy. Let's go get him and bring him home."

The twins and I headed over to the hospital to bring Dimitri home. I let my mind wonder and somehow I ended up thinking about Adrian and Viktoria. It occurred to me that Dimitri and Adrian are cousins. I came to an abrupt stop. Wouldn't that make Adrian and Viktoria cousins? I'd have to ask Dimitri later.

The twins didn't seem to notice that I stopped, so I quickly caught up with them as we got to the hospital. We run into Sydney, the nurse that took care of me after I woke up and she directed us to Dimitri's room. As I was saying thanks to Sydney, I fell into a memory.

I was in a house with Sydney, and we were talking. She had a gold lily tattoo on her cheek and she was warning me about Abe. She even called him Zmey. The memory shifted and it was the night that Sydney and I met. She's an alchemist, a human, and she despised all things vampire. A few more memories passed through my mind of the time I spent with Sydney in Russia. We became friends.

I came back to myself and Sydney was staring at me curiously. I guess that means that I didn't black out this time. She startled me when she spoke.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Another memory just came to me though. I remember meeting you in Russia."

Sydney blushed. "Yeah I was still an alchemist then. Hey, I'm glad you're remembering, but you should go see your husband. He's ready to get out of here, and I still have a few rounds to make. We can get together and reminisce one night when I'm not working."

I agreed to have a night out with her and I turned to walk into the hospital room. The scene that I walked in on melted my heart. Ivan and Anna were curled up in Dimitri's lap and all three of them were immersed in conversation about Dimitri's family coming to visit. Dimitri had a huge smile plastered on his face and he looked happier than I ever remember seeing him. Then again, I don't remember much considering the fact that I'm 26 years old.

I walked over to the bed and spoke up.

"Ready to go, Comrade? I spent two years in this hospital. I'll be okay if I never have to come back."

Dimitri laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready to go. Let's get out of here."

Dimitri ushered the twins out of his lap and got up. We made our way out of the hospital, and I pulled Dimitri to a stop. He looked at me with confusion coloring his features. I pulled him down into a kiss. He pulled away and I knew that he understood.

"Let's take the twins to your parent's and we can talk. I know you don't remember everything, but I'll tell you everything that has happened from the moment that we met."


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a fairly long chapter, but if you have read the books (which I highly recommend) then most of this chapter will be almost like a recap. **

**Also, here is a shout out to someone who is a fan of my works. The name is ****_GeekyGal113_****. Go check out her stories. Ive read them, and I loved them! **

**Anyway, back to the chapter. Please review! **

**Enjoy! **

**Rose's POV**

I knew this was going to be a particularly long day. After we left the hospital, we traveled to my parents' place. As always, they were estatic when Dimitri and I asked them to watch the twins. I was saying goodbye to Ivan and Anna while Dimitri pulled my parents to the side to explain why we asked for them to watch the twins.

After we left, Dimitri told me that Abe thought it was a good idea to get everything out in the open, but my mom thought that telling me everything would just cause more harm than good. I guess we will just have to wait and see.

While we walked towards our home, I chatted up Lissa over the bond.

_Hey, Dimitri wants to sit me down and tell me everything that I don't remember. Wanna come over to help? _

_Should I bring anyone else? I also have a surprise for you._

_Hold on. Let me ask Dimitri what he thinks._

I turned my attention to Dimitri.

"Lissa is gonna come over to help you fill in the blank spots. Is that okay?"

He was quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"That's probably a really good idea. Do you want anyone else there? Having friends around when you start to remember everything might be helpful."

"That's what I was thinking." I smiled because even though I don't exactly remember everything that had happened yet, Dimitri and I seemed to be in tune with one another. He smiled back at me, but I could tell that it wasn't a reflection of how he was feeling. I knew that telling me everything that has happened wouldn't be easy for him; he has told me as much. It's probably eating away at him on the inside. Lissa's thoughts over the bond pulled my attention away from my train of thought.

_What did he say? Who should I bring? _

_Everyone, I guess. I'm probably gonna need all of my friends for this. _

_Okay. We'll be there soon. _

Dimitri and I made it home, and he sat me down. I could tell that this talk is starting now.

"Rose, I'm going to tell you everything, but I want you to know that even some of the things that I'm going to tell you are going to be hard to hear. Some things, your friends don't even know about. I need you to promise me that you will listen to everything before you get up and storm out. I love you. I always have, but I messed up in the past. You forgave me then, and I can only hope and pray that you will forgive me again. If-" He paused and ran his hand through his hair. "If, after you hear everything, you decide that you can't forgive me, and you want to leave, I'll be crushed, but I will understand. Some of your friends might even try to hurt me after this. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything because you need to know the truth."

I'm dumbfounded at his speech. What could he have done that was so horrible? How could he think that I could ever leave him or our kids?

"Promise me, Rose. Promise me that you will listen to everything that I have to tell you." Dimitri pleaded.

"I promise, Comrade. I'll listen to everything that you have to tell me. I love you too, ya know."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer the door. Almost all of my friends were standing there. Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Sydney, Christian, a girl that I didn't recognize and Adrian.

"Surprise, Little Dhampir. Did you miss me?"

"Adrian! Where's Vika?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"She's coming with the family in a couple of days. You're stuck with just me until then." He grinned and I laughed.

"Well, come in, everyone. I think it's past time to relive my past."

Everyone shuffled in and handed out greetings to me and Dimitri. The girl I didn't recognize was introduced as Jill, Lissa's half sister. I wondered briefly why I didn't remember her, but Lissa promised an explanation later in the evening. I gave everyone a hug, even Christian and Jill. Apparently, we were friends.

"Okay so where do we start?" I asked.

"Let's start with how everyone met." Sydney suggested.

"Oh, I'll start! I think that's fair, considering I've known Rose the longest." Lissa said.

"Hey! I've known her just as long!" Eddie interjected.

"Yeah, but I'm her best friend. And I think it would help to start off with a funny story." Lissa returned. I watched the two bicker for a moment before I interrupted.

"Can someone please just tell me how we met?"

They stopped bickering and Lissa went first. She told a story about our first day in Kindergarten. As she told the story, the memory played in the back of my mind. Our teacher had asked us to write out our full names, so I picked up a book and chunked it at her while calling her a fascist bastard. Lissa and I had been best friends every since. When she finished her story, everyone was laughing. Well, everyone except Dimitri, but I did see a smile creep onto his face for a minute.

"Lissa, while you told your story, I started to remember it. Maybe a recount of my life with my friends is what I need to get my memory back for good." Everyone except Dimitri nodded in agreement. His guardian mask was firmly in place. Whatever happened is really bothering him.

We decides that everyone would tell me how we met as it happenes in my life. Since I met Lissa first, her story was first. Eddie came next.

His story also started in kindergarten, but it was a week or so after I met Lissa. Eddie and Mason had met on the first day of school and became instant friends. A week later, some moroi kid that was a year or two older than us started picking on Mason. Eddie was shy, so he didn't know how to help, but apparently I was anything but shy. I stood up for Mason, and told him that his freckles were cute. Mason and I had struck up an easy friendship, which carried over to Eddie. He told me that he had always admired my bravery. The memory trickled into my mind.

Eddie, Lissa, Christian and Mia recounted stories of my days at the academy, and how is always cause trouble for my teachers. Mia told me that even though we hadn't officially met until after our return to the academy, she knew me because of the stories around school. According to her, I was a legend almost. Christian's story was pretty much the same as Mia's; we hadn't officially met until after mine and Lissa's return to the academy.

Each time a story was told, the memory that mirrored it would trickle back into my mind. Sometimes, memories would come to me even though it didn't match the story being told. I took that as a good thing.

Lissa started telling tales of our time in the human world during the time we had run away from the academy. I remembered those things as soon as she mentioned certain people or places.

Finally, it was time for Dimitri to start sharing. I'd managed to remember most of my childhood by the time that we got to the night that Dimitri and I had met, the night he dragged Lissa and I back to the academy. That was the night that changed my life forever.

Everyone was silent as we waited for him to begin. Lissa had already told her side of what happened up until the minute after we walked out of the house that night. The memory had already come back to me, but I wanted to hear what he thought of that night.

Finally, he spoke.

"Roza, the night that I found you and Lissa in Portland, changed my life forever. I had recently lost my best friend and my charge, Ivan. I threw myself into guarding when I was transferred to the academy. Then I was given the assignment of tracking down the elusive Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir. I figured it would just be another job that I could throw myself into in order to forget the pain of losing Ivan. First, I was amazed that two teenage girls had managed to stay hidden and safe for two years in the human world. It took me several months to follow up on leads, and finally, I caught a break." He paused and it seemed like everyone in the room was hanging on his every word. I know that I was. He finally continued. "We had you both surrounded, but Roza, you were determined to protect Lissa. You attempted to attack me, but you were weak from blood loss, and you lacked training. I couldn't help but think how stupid you were being, but your bravery and determination struck out any bad thought that I had about you. I knew you would be an amazing guardian if only you had proper training."

He continued telling us about that night, and I found myself falling in love with him all over again.

As soon as he finished telling about that night, more stories were told about our time at the academy. Dimitri talked about our training. Lissa talked about dead animals and nasty rumors. Christian talked about dating Lissa and our constant sarcastic banter. Eddie talked about classes and Mason. Mia talked about how she tried to ruin mine and Lissa's reputation, and how I punched her at the dance. Jill told me that she had heard the stories that basically made me a legend, and she looked up to me and Dimitri. Apparently he was considered a God amongst the Dhampir students. There was even talk about Natalie. I found myself wondering what happened to her, but I never said anything, knowing that they would tell me eventually. Adrian and Sydney just listened, seeing as how I hadn't met them at that point in my life.

Eventually, we talked about the night of the Equinox dance. That was the night that Victor, Natalie's father had kidnapped Lissa for her healing powers. Before anyone could really tell me exactly what happened, I blacked out and fell into the memory of that night.

_Lissa was in the church attic with Christian when several guardians busted in and knocked out Christian. I ran to Dimitri's room to get help when the last charm took over. We hadn't slept together, but we got close. We raced to save Lissa. Christian stowed away. We saved Lissa and Victor went to jail. _

_Dimitri and I fought about the lust charm, denying our feelings for one another. Well, more like, him denying his feelings for me. I went to ask Victor to erase the spell from the charm. Natalie attacked and released her father from prison. She had willingly turned strigoi to free her father. I was nearly killed, but Dimitri saved me after staking Natalie. He admitted that he lied about his feelings before I blacked out. _

I came back from the memory, and I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms. He was murmuring Russian in my ear. Everyone was watching me, and Lissa handed me a glass of water. I finally found my voice.

"Okay. I remeber what happened that night. Next subject please?"

Everyone agreed. We talked about how things were actually kind of normal after that. Mia was still trying to ruin Lissa and me. Dimitri told us about the day that I had to take my qualifier exam since I had missed it my junior year. He told me about the massacre, and how humans had staked the wards, causing them to break. This caused panic, which lead to the ski trip that happened during the Christmas holidays. Before that though, was when I met Tasha for the first time. Also, during that time, my mother had visited the academy and had given me a black eye. Lovely. Dimitri told me about the offer that Tasha has presented to him, and how he told he that he had to think about it. I remembered that my mother had been the one to tell me. I felt anger course through me as the memories came together. I didn't let that anger show because I had promised Dimitri that I would listen.

Once we started talking about the ski trip, Adrian added his imput. I had already remembered most of the parts of that trip that included Adrian. Everyone else just filled in the gaps.

There was another large scale strigoi attack. Dimitri decided to treat me as an adult instead of a child, which had apparently been a common argument of ours; he told me the possible location of strigoi nearby. I told Mason because I was mad at Dimitri. Mason and I fought because I couldn't return his feelings for me. He took Mia and Eddie out to look for the strigoi. No one mentioned the rest because they already knew that I remembered. Dimitri had declined Tasha and her offer after he found me clinging to Mason's body is Spokane.

The room had a somber feeling to it, but the stories continued.

How broken I had been after Mason's death. The on campus guarding assignment. Being assigned to Christian. Mason's ghost. How I froze up during an attack. My therapy sessions. Adrian and Lissa practicing spirit. Victor's trial. And finally the day that Jesse and his group of friends had tortured Lissa.

The memory came on strong, and I blacked out again.

_Jesse and his group of friends used their elements to torture Lissa into using compulsion. When I got there, darkness had taken over and she finally snapped. I pulled the darkness from Lissa, and then I was the one who snapped. I tried to kill Jesse for hurting Lissa. Dimitri pulled me off of him and had taken me to the cabin until I could calm down. That's the night that he finally declared his love for me. The night that I gave him my virginity. The night of the strigoi attack on campus. _

_I tried to help but I got stuck guarding a window. I knew Lissa was safe, but Christian wasn't. I snuck out to find him. We ended up killing a ton of strigoi together that night, but it wasn't enough. People died, and hostages were taken. _

_Backup arrived, and with the help of Mason's ghost, we were able to arrange a rescue mission. I was allowed to go. We saved Eddie and slaughtered plenty of strigoi, but Dimitri never made it out. I watched him fall, and I tried to run back to him, but my mother stopped me. _

_We made it back to the academy, and we had to wait to go back for the fallen. This time, I wasn't allowed to go. They came back without Dimitri's body. My mother told me that he simply was not there. He was gone. I ran to the edge of the wards; I had to talk to Mason, but the new wards kept him out. He confirmed what I didn't want to believe. I died inside as my heart shattered. Dimitri, the love of my life, was forced to turn strigoi. _

**_Cliffy. How is Rose going to react when she pulls out of that memory? Will she keep her promise to Dimitri, and listen to the entire story before freaking out by jumping to conclusions, or will she think that she imagjned that last memory? What do you think? _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I couldn't leave my readers hanging on that cliff after the last chapter. I just had to update again.**_

**_Let me know what you think! Please review!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Rose POV**

I felt myself crying as the memory subsided. I was once again wrapped in Dimitri's arms. Dimitri isn't strigoi. He couldn't be. Could he? I met his chocolate brown eyes. There was no trace of red. His skin was tan, not pale like a strigoi. He looked and seemed every bit of a dhampir as he had the day we met. Did I imagine it?

I pushed myself out of his embrace and stood up.

"Rose, you-" Dimitri began, but I cut him off.

"I'm not leaving. I just need a few minutes to myself." I rushed out if the room and locked myself in the bathroom.

There was a war going on in my body. My heart was shattered all over again while my mind argued that it wasn't possible. Dimitri was clearly a dhampir, but he WAS a strigoi. I just know that it was true. What happened? I didn't know that it was possible to save a strigoi. Was it?

I'm so confused. So I paged Lissa, and unlocked the bathroom door.

She walked in and sat beside me on the floor. She didn't say anything while she waited for me to start talking. When I found my voice, I wasn't really sure what to say.

"I - I remember the attack on the academy, fighting along side of Christian, the hostages taken, getting help from Mason's ghost, and the..." I couldn't make myself continue. She understood.

"The rescue mission?" She offered.

I nodded. "He didn't come back from that, did he? They turned him. He - he was..."

Again, she knew. She nodded. "He was turned into a strigoi against his will. Could you imagine my surprise when I found out that the love of my best friend's life had been ripped away from her so violently? I-"

"How?" I interrupted. "How is he a dhampir again? It's impossible and unheard of."

She smiled. "I've told you before, and I will tell you again. You are special. You are the only person in this world that I know that can make the impossible, possible. You left and came back with this crazy idea that spirit could save a strigoi. We went to crazy lengths to find out if it was true, and to our surprise, it was. We saved him."

I just started at her. My mind was reeling with memories but I couldn't focus on them. I didn't want to.

Could Dimitri turning strigoi be what was haunting him? Knowing that he left me heart broken?

He's here now. He's not strigoi. He's safe. That's what matters. Lissa interrupted my inner babble.

"Come on. There is a lot more to tell you. Sydney gets to tell you how you two met, finally."

I composed myself and washed off my face. I know that I look like crap. My eyes were puffy and red from crying. Nevertheless, I followed Lissa back to my friends, and the first thing I did was crawl into Dimitri's lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his neck.

"I'm so glad that you are here with me. You're safe." I murmured.

"what's the last thing you remember?" Dimitri asked.

"Finding out that you were strigoi from Mason. My heart shattered and I woke up in your arms."

He still looked like something was haunting him, but he didn't say anything. Adrian was the next one to speak.

"Then I guess it's my turn to talk, considering that I was the only one who really knew just how broken you really were after that night." He paused, and everyone just listened to him as he started to continue. "Rose, you holed yourself up. You didn't talk to anyone, you barely ate, if you ate at all. No one really knew what was wrong until Lissa found you in the church. That's when she figured out that you and Belikov were more than just a mentor and student. A couple of days later, you showed up on my doorstep. You told me that you were leaving the academy, and you were going to find Belikov to fulfill the promise that you both made. You were going to kill him and release his soul from its undead state. Reluctantly, I agreed to help you by funding your trip and getting you off campus."

As he talked, the memories flowed through my mind. I thought back to meeting Sydney in Russia. When Adrian finished talking, I spoke up.

"That's when I went to Russia, and met Sydney." I turned to look at Sydney. "You followed me from a night club one night when I was hunting strigoi. Eventually, you took me to Baia where I met Dimitri's family and my father, Abe. Right?"

Sydney nodded, and Adrian spoke up.

"From what Viktoria has told me, you finally left Baia after running off that creep that was trying to use her. She said that she later found out that you went off to hunt strigoi with the unpromised."

The memory of the night I left Baia flooded my mind. I had thought Viktoria had hated me after that night. I nodded.

"I remember hunting with them, but I don't remember anything after that."

That's when Dimitri spoke up. I noticed that he looked really uncomfortable and nervous. He's finally going to tell me why he thinks I'm going to abandon him. That's when it hit me. When he was strigoi, he killed innocent people. Is that what he thinks will run me off? It won't. When he was strigoi, he was not himself.

"Roza, I love you. Just remember that." He paused. I felt a memory trying to pull me under, but I pushed it away. I needed to hear what he had to say. I focused on him as he continued talking.

"I know what happened after that because I-I kidnapped you, and held you captive for several weeks." He was disgusted with himself. I don't know if anyone else could see that, but I could. He hated what he did. "When I kidnapped you, I...I wasn't myself. That's what you kept telling me when you forgave me, but I couldn't forgive myself. At least not until you gave me an ultimatum. Well, I forgave myself, but I still hate what I did to you. Especially now that you might have to relive the memories all over again-"

I interrupted him. "Dammit Dimitri, just tell me what happened and stop rambling. I feel a memory coming on, but I want to give you the chance to tell me before I remember." I was starting to feel anxious from holding off the memory. Almost like I would have a panic attack. He quickly started telling his story again.

"When I kidnapped you, it wasn't because I loved you. I couldn't feel love, but I could feel obsession. I became obsessed with having you as my immortal mate. I wanted to use you and your skills to help me take over the strigoi world. I tried to persuade you to join me willingly by keeping you weak. I fed from you. Every day. I made sure that you couldn't fight back. You became addicted to my bite. You begged for it, not in words, but in your actions. My boss, if that's what you could call her, gave me an ultimatum. Kill you or turn you. The same day, another strigoi at the combound tried to attack you, so when you asked me to stop feeding from you so that you could gain some of your strength back before you agreed to turn, I agreed. Little did I know, you were planning your escape." He paused to regain his composure. I knew how badly this was bothering him, but I couldn't find it in myself to blame him. That wasn't MY Dimitri. That was strigoi Dimitri. He continued. "You somehow managed to break a chair, and use the leg to stake me after you got the door codes from the human that was tending to you. When you staked me, it didn't kill me because the chair was wooden. It just incompacitated and stunned me for a few minutes. That was enough time for you to get away from me and convince another human to take you to the vault to get a real stake. While you were trying to find a way out, you stumbled on my boss, who attacked you. Luckily, I got there before she killed you, but then I was pissed because you belonged to me. I didn't want anyone to touch you except me. You helped me take out my boss, therefore signing everything of hers over to me. While I was fighting several more strigoi that came to defend my boss, you escaped the compound. I followed you. By then, I just wanted you to join me and I would've done anything to have it. When I found you, you fought hard. It was like a game of cat and mouse." He paused again. This story was taking a lot out of him. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, hopefully giving him strength to continue. It did, so he continued once more. "When we got to the river, I was sure that I had you, but you somehow unleashed a ton of ghosts on me. They slowed me down, but didn't stop me. We got up to the bridge and scuffled some more. You managed to stake me, but it wasn't too deep. You asked me one last time why I wanted to turn you. When you told me I had the wrong answer, I realized then that you would never willingly turn for me because I didn't - I couldn't love you. You shoved the stake deeper, cutting my heart, but not staking it thoroughly, so I survived. I went back to my new estate, and planned on how I would kill you. By that time, you were headed back to the academy."

Just then, my control snapped. My last thought before the memory consumed me was that he wanted to kill me. The memory replayed everything that Dimitri had just told me, only in my point of view. Except after the bridge incident, the memory kept going. I remembered thinking Dimitri was dead, finding out about possibly restoring a strigoi to their original state, Abe sending me back to school, founding out that Abe was my father, reenrolling at the academy, the day that I found out that Dimitri was still alive, well, undead, every letter he sent me, threatening my life, my graduation, going to court, breaking Victor out of prison, meeting Robert Doru, encountering Dimitri in Vegas, being punished at court, Dimitri kidnapping Christian and Lissa, the rescue we planned and executed, and finally, Dimitri's restoration. The last memory that played in my mind was Dimitri laying in Lissa's lap, crying.

After that, I woke up. I was in my bedroom, laying on my bed. I noticed Dimitri pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. He hadn't noticed that I'm awake.

"Dimitri..." I croaked out. He jumped at the sound, but rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. His phone started ringing.

He answered and I heard a frantic Lissa on the other end. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but he agreed with something she said and hung up. He got up and grabbed a bottle of water for me out of our mini fridge. I greedily drank it, and noticed how distraught Dimitri was.

"What happened? Why are you so upset?" I questioned.

"You blacked out. Normally, when you black out, you wake up just a few minutes later. This time... this time you were out for almost 6 hours. I freaked out. Adrian couldn't reach you in your dreams, Lissa couldn't heal you because you weren't physically hurt. It was like you were back in a coma." I noticed the tears that traveled down his face. I pulled him towards me.

"I love you, Comrade. Forever and always." I wiped a few of his tears away, and his face lit up at my words.

"I love you too, Roza."


	15. Chapter 15

_**this chapter contains a M scene closer to the end. If you skip it, you will not miss anything except some fun naked time between Rose and Dimitri. **_

_**Be warned, this is only my second lemon, (like ever) so please be kind when offering your criticism. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Dimitri POV**

Abe was right, but so was Janine. Telling Roza everything was helping her, but it also hurt her. After I told her what I had done to her in Russia, she blacked out. That wasn't so unusual; I could handle that. I just sat there and held her against my chest, waiting for her to wake up.

Everyone in the room was quiet, patiently waiting just like I was. Small talk couldn't fix this. I knew what she was remembering. I was there. I didn't know exactly where her memories would start or where they would end, but it seemed like the longer she was out, the more she remembered. That's good and bad. I hadn't had the chance to tell her that I tried to kill her in Vegas, and that I had kidnapped Lissa and Christian. I also hadn't told her how horrible I was to her after I had changed back.

Would she still want to be with me if she remembered all of that before I had the chance to tell her? I hoped so. She had forgiven me so far.

After about 15 minutes of Rose being out, I started to worry. Apparently, so did Lissa.

"Dimitri, has she ever been out this long from a memory before? I can't sense her over the bond."

Worry consumed my thoughts. "No, she hasn't. Someone go call Dr. Olendzki. I think she might have hurt herself when she was holding off that memory."

Sydney got up to call Rose's doctor, then walked back over to me.

"She wanted to know if the Lissa has tried to heal her, and she wanted me to check her vitals before she gets here." Sydney said.

Lissa chimed in. "I hadn't thought of that. Hold on." She reached over and touched Rose's forehead. After a minute, she looked upset. "It's not working. She's not physically hurt."

Sydney started checking Rose's vitals. Turns out that in her bag, she always carries emergency medical stuff. When she finished, she spoke.

"Everything seems to be normal. Almost like she is just sleeping."

A thought crossed my mind.

"Could I have caused her to fall back into a coma?" I asked, scared of Sydney's answer.

"I don't think so, but this is Rose we are talking about. We never know what to expect with her." Sydney replied as someone knocked on the door. It was the doctor. She checked over Rose just like Sydney had and told me the same thing.

"Why doesn't everyone go home for now? Dimitri will call if there are any changes." Lissa said, surprising everyone. Adrian said that he was going to try to dream walk her, but not to get our hopes up unless he called. Soon after, everyone left except Christian and Lissa. I took Rose to our bedroom to lay her down in bed. I didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly, my phone was ringing. It was Abe, or so the caller ID said. When I picked up my phone, the voices on the other end belonged Ivan and Anna.

"Hey daddy!" They said in unison.

"Hey, kids. Are you two being good for Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked.

"Of course, Daddy! We are always good." Anna said.

"Well, most of the time, we are." Ivan chimed in.

"I see. So, why are you two calling me when you should both be getting ready for bed?"

"Ivan had a vision-" Anna said.

"It's about Momma" Ivan finished.

"What about her, Ivan?" Hopefully it's good...

"She's okay-" Anna started.

"She will wake up in a little while." Ivan finished.

"How long is a little while?" I asked almost accusingly.

"Before in the morning-" Ivan started this time.

"She still loves you Daddy. Stop worrying so much." Anna said.

"When you tell her everything, she will still love you." Ivan interrupted.

"Forever and Always." Anna finished.

"Thank you. You two need to get ready for bed now. Grandpa Abe won't be happy that you got his phone."

They giggled. "Goodnight Daddy!" They said in unison. I love my kids.

Considering that Yeva had visions, I've always trusted Ivan when he had one. If he says that Roza will be okay, I believe him. Now I just have to wait. That's the hard part.

I went back into the living room and told Lissa what the twins had said. Shortly after, her and Christian went home, leaving me alone with an unconscious Roza.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I was too anxious for Rose to wake up. I was pacing back and forth, so deep in thought that I didn't even hear her wake up until she spoke. When she said my name, I jumped. She sounded hoarse like she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

I quickly rushed over to her, and enveloped her into a hug. Once again, my phone started ringing. I answered it to hear a frantic Lissa. She had finally sensed Rose over their bond, and was checking to see what happened.

While I was on the phone, I grabbed a bottle of water and passed it to Roza. After I hung up from Lissa, and watched Roza greedily drink the water, all of the thoughts that I was having before came rushing back to my mind. Of course, she noticed.

"What happened? Why are you so upset?" She asked me, clearly confused.

"You blacked out. Normally, when you black out, you wake up just a few minutes later. This time... this time you were out for almost 6 hours. I freaked out. Adrian couldn't reach you in your dreams, Lissa couldn't heal you because you weren't physically hurt. It was like you were back in a coma." She pulled me towards her.

"I love you, Comrade. Forever and always." I didn't realize that I had started crying until she wiped away a few tears.

"I love you too, Roza."

**_(the rest of this chapter contains an M Scene. If you don't want to read it, skip it. You won't miss anything, I promise!)_**

She pulled me into a kiss, and I let her take the lead. It started out slow and full of love, but shortly after, our kiss increased to one of passion and need. She wrapped her fingers in my hair, as if she never wanted to let me go.

I wrapped my arms around her slender frame and let my hands roam across her body. She moaned against my lips, urging me forward.

I wanted to take this slow, and show her exactly how much I love her, and how scared I have been the last six hours, just waiting for her to wake up.

She grabbed the hem of my shirt, and tried to rip it off of me. Apparently she didn't want to take things slow.

"Roza, Roza, be patient." I said huskily, emotion making my accent thick. I leaned up, helping her take off my shirt. That seemed to please her. I started to kiss her again, and when we broke away from that kiss, I started to kiss down her throat.

I found that sweet spot that always makes her moan, and I started suckling. I didn't let up until I knew there was going to be a hickey there. I was marking her as my own. She moaned as I continued my assault on her throat.

"Dimitri, stop teasing me." She pleaded.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it off of her. She wasn't wearing a bra, so I immediately attached my mouth to one of her perfect little nipples while letting my rough fingers assault the other one. I was rewarded with a moan as she arched her back and pulled at my hair. I traded nipples, giving just as much attention to each one.

"What do you want Roza?" I wanted her to beg. I loved it when she begged. I slid my hand into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down slightly. She whimpered, and didn't answer me.

"Answer me, Roza. What do you want?" She had admitted to me years ago that she loved it when I took control and made her beg. I started to pull my hand away from her pants when she answered.

"I want you, Comrade." I growled, my dick harder now than it had been before. I might just be begging her for more before this is over.

I rewarded her by pulling off her pants and kissing all the way down to her panties. It was clear that her core was dripping wet for me. I lightly traced my finger over her panty clad pussy as I gently kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Tell me again. What do you want, Roza?" I gently blew on her core, teasing her again.

"I want - no, I need - you Comrade" she begged. I grabbed the edge of her panties and roughly ripped them from her body. Before she had a chance to react, I plunged my tounge into her hot core, lapping up her wet juices. She moaned, whimpered, and tried to thrust her hips closer to my face. I held her hips down, and continued the onslaught between her legs.

While I was doing this, I managed to get my pants undone and pulled off, soon followed by my boxers. I gently stroked my hard cock as I slid a finger into Roza. She groaned and squirmed under my touch. I knew that she was nearing her release. I brought her as close to the edge as I dared, and then I stopped completely. She groaned.

"Why did you stop?" She cried.

I stared at her lustfully, still stroking myself at the sight of my very turned on and wound up Roza. Release will be sweet.

"Beg for what you really want, Roza. Beg me to fuck you like the little vixen you are." I ground out, holding in my release. I was so hard that it started to hurt.

"Please fuck me Dimitri. I need you to fuck me like the sexy little vixen that I am." Roza begged as she slowly dragged her hands over her body, teasing me.

I captured her lips with mine and shoved my cock inside of her very tight, very hot core. I was temporarily stunned by the amazing feeling that I couldn't move. Roza gently bit down on my lip, pulling me from my trance.

"Fuck me, Comrade. You know you want to." She mumbled against my lips. I started pounding into her, not able to take it slow as I originally wanted to. We needed this; a good hard fuck.

"Harder!" She moaned. I paused just long enough to turn her over on all fours, my full length never leaving her hot core. As soon as I knew she was comfortable in this position, I started pounding her harder than before.

"Fuck, Roza. I'm close!" I groaned as I continued to pound her from behind.

"Dimitri!" She screamed in response. I could tell that she was as close as I was. Her already tight walls were already clamping down on me, urging me to help her find release. A moment later, she was coming hard around my member.

She screamed my name as I helped her ride out her orgasm which caused me to finally release inside her.

We collapsed on the bed together, spent from our sexual escapade.

"I love you, Dimitri." Roza said as she curled into my bare chest.

"I love you too, Roza" I whispered before we both fell asleep.

_**so, what did you think? Please review! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Rose POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. I noticed that I was alone in bed before I noticed the smell of bacon. Dimitri must be cooking breakfast. I got out of bed, got a quick shower, and pulled on my clothes for the day. I walked into the kitchen where my sexy Russian was cooking.

"Good morning, comrade."

He turned to look at me, and smiled. "Good morning, Roza. I thought I heard you up, but I wasn't sure." He gave me a small kiss.

"Can we train today?" I asked him.

"Of course."

We ate breakfast, and I called my parents to check on Ivan and Anna. They were more than happy to keep them while Dimitri and I trained.

On the way to the gym, Dimitri asked about my memories.

"What did you remember last night when you blacked out?" I could tell that he was hesitant to ask.

"Everything you told me, and then all the way up until you were restored after you kidnapped Lissa and Christian." I told him, hoping the worst was over. I could tell that I was wrong by the way his face darkened.

"After we train, I need to tell you the rest. There was another... rough patch... in our relationship, and there is more about Tasha." His voice was barely above a whisper. I pulled him to a stop right outside the gym.

"Hey. I know you need to get this off of your chest, but let's wait a little while. Okay? I don't think you could handle it right now if I have another black out like last night."

He nodded, and suddenly I thought about the strigoi from the other day, Dimitri's father.

"I have a question about that strigoi from the other day. Who was he?"

"My father." His answer was short, and I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"That's what I thought. He's Adrian's uncle, isn't he?" I'm sure he knew where this line of questioning was heading. He sighed.

"Yes. He is. Yes. Adrian is my cousin on my father's side. No, Adrian and Vika aren't related. Vika has a different father."

Now I was confused. I remember at the academy, Dimitri had told me that his father kept coming back to his mother because he liked her. He must have seen the confused look on my face, because he started an explanation.

"A few years ago, my mother admitted that there was some nights when my father would drink and bring his friends over. It would only happen when he knew that none of us kids would be home." He ran his fingers through his hair. I knew he was having trouble telling me this. "When my father brought his friends over, they would all drink. Then they took turns beating and raping her." He paused to gather his thoughts. "Viktoria's father is a Zeklos."

That stunned me. "Zeklos? Like, as in a royal?"

"Yeah. A royal. That's not even the worst part. I knew him. Remember my first charge, Ivan?"

"Yeah, he was your best friend before he died." Again, I was confused. Went would he bring up Ivan? Ivan didn't have anything to do with this, did he? He couldn't have. He was the same age as Dimitri.

"Ivan and Vika share a father."

I pulled him into a hug. "Oh Dimitri. This is probably really hard for you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I was just wondering-"

He cut me off with a kiss. Maybe I should ramble more often. He pulled away.

"Stop that. Don't be sorry. We would have had to talk about it eventually."

"Okay. Well, let's go train. I can see how upset that made you. Let's go work out that frustration."

He smiled at that. We walked into the gym and started training. After we trained, we picked up something to eat, and picked up the twins for the evening.

The next couple of weeks went by like this. We had put off talking about anything major that happened after Dimitri was returned to his dhampir state. Everyone wanted to give me some time before they tried to trigger my memories again. The Belikov's postponed their trip because Olena was needed in Baia. I trained with Dimitri every day while someone from my friends and family watched the twins. I got to know everyone in my life all over again.

My life was surprisingly pleasant. At least it was until Yeva called. Her exact words were: _You are in danger; Stay close to your family, or we will all suffer a great loss_.

Great. She is scaring me with Zen wisdom, and I'm starting to feel nauseous. I wanted to believe it was bad lunch, but I have a feeling that I'm wrong. This nauseous feeling is way too familiar to be bad lunch.

_**I know this is short, but give me a break. I'm sporting a hangover right now. This is mostly a filler chapter, so there will be something kind of big happening next chapter.**_

_**what do you think it could be? What made Rose nauseous? **_

_**Review and let me know!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Dimitri POV**

Rose and I had just got home from training and having lunch when she rushed off to the bathroom without any warning. Naturally, I followed her to find out what was wrong. When I got to the bathroom, she was hunched over the toilet throwing up. Immediately, I went over to hold her hair for her. I rubbed soothing circles into her back, and whispered calming words to her in Russian.

I wondered what could have made her sick, and mentally slapped myself when I figured out what could be the problem. We had been intimate on multiple occasions, and I had completely forgot about using any sort of protection. My Roza could very well be pregnant again.

This could be very bad. She doesn't even remember everything yet. What if she doesn't want another baby right now?

She finished throwing up, and I helped her up. She brushed her teeth, and rinsed out her mouth.

"Thanks, comrade. I don't know what happened. I just felt sick all of a sudden." She gave me a small smile.

"Roza, I'll always take care of you. We need to sit down and talk. I think I know why you got sick." I told her as worry coursed through me. She looked at me curiously, and I knew that she seen how worried I was.

"Stop worrying, Dimitri. I'll be fine. It was probably just a one time thing." She said, attempting to blow it off as nothing.

"Roza..." I pulled her into our bedroom, thankful that the kids were still with Lissa. "I messed up." Confusion spread across her features.

"No, you didn't. You've been perfect to me." She argued. She didn't understand.

"No, Roza, I'm being serious. I need to explain this to you." I paused, trying to organize my thoughts. "When you were in a coma, I was not intimate with anyone. I-" She cut me off.

"Are you trying to tell me that you cheated on me?"

"What? No. Roza, you are the only person that I've slept with since I've met you at the academy all of those years ago." I told her, begging her to understand.

"Then what are you trying to tell me, Dimitri? You are scaring me."

"What I'm trying to say is that when we were intimate, I forgot to use protection, and you aren't on any kind of birth control." I paused, hoping that I wouldn't have to put my thoughts into words. Rose just sat there, staring at me. Her face showing no emotion. "Roza, I'm so sorry. I know you probably aren't ready for another child. I'm so sorry-"

My words were cut off when she kissed me. I was so surprised that I froze momentarily before I melted into her kiss. She pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

"I might be pregnant?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes, it's very possible. We have had sex several times since you woke up, and haven't used protection at all." I paused, pulling her into a hug. "I was so worried that you wouldn't want another child yet. You've only recently remembered a lot of things, and you still don't remember the last few years."

I noticed that she zoned out. She must be chatting with Lissa. When she spoke again, she confirmed my thoughts.

"Lissa is dropping by with a test. She's leaving Ivan and Anna with Sparky."

Another worrisome thought popped into my head.

"Roza, if you are pregnant, we have to be careful about triggering your memories. If you faint again, it could hurt the baby."

Realization crossed her face. "I didn't think about that."

"There are still a few bad memories that we need to talk about though. I'm afraid that they will sneak up on you if I don't tell them to you." Just then there was a knock on the front door, followed by Lissa's voice, announcing her arrival.

Rose let her in, and they both went into the bathroom. A minute later Lissa walked out, leaving Rose in the bathroom alone.

"So, you might be a daddy again?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought I messed up. I had been celibate the entire time Rose was in a coma, so when we were intimate again, I forgot protection. I was so afraid that she wouldn't be ready yet." I admitted.

"She's ready, Dimitri. She loves you, and she's ecstatic for the chance to be a mother again. She wants to experience raising a baby since she missed out on that with the twins."

I stared at Lissa's admission. I didn't think of that. Why hadn't Rose told me? We didn't say anything else because Rose had walked out of the bathroom with three white sticks in her hand.

"Three minutes." Lissa set a timer, and we waited in silence.

**Rose POV**

After I threw up everything that I had eaten in the last 6 hours, Dimitri told me that he had forgotten protection when we had sex. Honestly, I had thought about it once or twice, but I figured that if I got pregnant, then so be it. I wanted to be a mother again. I wanted to remember the feeling of having a baby grow inside me, giving birth, and raising that baby into a toddler.

I was already raising two toddlers, so I hadn't missed anything passed that phase. I missed everything else though.

While I was talking to Dimitri, I felt Lissa in my head. She was always there when my emotions ran high, no matter which emotion I was feeling. I had apologized on more than one occasion because she gets pulled into my head when Dimitri and I start getting hot and heavy. Then she turns around and apologizes to me because the same thing happens when she is with Christian. We are still learning to block each other out during our private time, but it makes for interesting sex talk when we have girl time.

When I felt her in my head, I informed her what had happened. She immediately responded by telling me that she was on her way over with a pregnancy test, and that all of our kids would be staying with Christian. Poor Sparky; when my twins get together with Lissa's little Rosie, they are a handful.

I told Dimitri that Lissa was stopping by, and he brought up an interesting thought about my memories. Remembering could hurt my baby.

I'll have to call and talk to Dr. Olendzki after I take the at home pregnancy test.

When Lissa showed up, we went into the bathroom. She read the directions to me.

"Urinate on this end of the stick. Wait three minutes. One line means not pregnant, two lines means pregnant." She handed me the test. "I'm going to go wait with Dimitri while you pee on that stick. There are two more in the box if you want to take those too."

Lissa turned around and walked out, leaving me alone. I pulled the other two tests out, and decided to use all three.

I walked out of the bathroom with all three tests in my hand.

"Three minutes." I watched Lissa as she set a timer, and we waited in silence.

After the timer went off, I handed a test to both Dimitri and Lissa, leaving one for myself.

"We will all look at the same time. On three. One." Deep breath. "Two." Deep breath. "Three."

We all flipped over our tests, and I stared at the one in my hand in shock. There were two little pink lines. I was pregnant. I'm going to be a mommy again. Dimitri spoke, breaking the silence.

"We're going to be parents again, Roza!" I nodded and he kissed me. I melted into the kiss, but broke apart quickly, remembering that Lissa was there.

"Congratulations, Rose. I'm so happy for you." She said, smiling as she pulled me into a hug. "I will keep the twins tonight so that you two can celebrate."

"Thank you so much, Lissa. Don't worry, you're next. I just know it." I winked at her. She looked surprised.

Over the last couple of weeks, I noticed that she was hiding something from me. Well, that thing just happen to be the fact that she and Sparky were trying for another baby.

"I should know that I can't keep anything from you." Lissa admitted.

I was tuned into her thoughts, and she started thinking about the one time that she had kept a major secret from me. The next thing I knew, blackness had taken over my vision, and I was sucked into another memory.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

_The memory started off with Dimitri's restoration to his dhampir state. He was locked up like an animal, and he didn't want to see anyone but Lissa. He told me that he didn't love me anymore because he couldn't love. I was hurt, but not quite broken. He just needed time. Eventually, he was let out of his prison cell. Finally, people had begun to believe that he was no longer strigoi. That's when he broke me completely with four little words._

_'Love fades, Mine has.'_

_That's the night that I let Adrian drink from me after we nearly slept together. I was so broken, but I decided not to let it control my life. The next morning when I went to the café, Dimitri was there. We talked about the age decree, and the royal guard showed up. _

_Dimitri started to fight them off, trying to protect me, but I stopped him, only to find out that I was being arrested for the murder of the Queen. That's when I got locked in a cage like an animal, even though I was innocent._

_There was a short hearing to show the evidence against me, and my father, Abe showed up to be my lawyer. That pissed off quite a few people. Ambrose slipped me a letter from the dead Queen about Lissa's half sibling._

_I was sent back to my cell, and I just had to wait until my trial, which never actually happened. The day before the Queen's funeral, Lissa had blocked me over the bond. I was lonely and confused. That was the only time she had ever been able to keep a secret from me. The day of the funeral, I was busted out of my prison cell, and I went on the run with Dimitri. _

_We met up with Sydney, and went off to find Lissa's half sister. There was a lot of fighting on my end. After Dimitri had broken me, I didn't want to be near him. Eventually, I gave up fighting. We ended up finding refuge with a group of outcasts for a few nights. On the run, and in search of the other Dragomir, Victor and Robert Doru visited my dreams, suggesting that Lissa run for Queen. I relayed the information to Adrian through another spirit dream. _

_We found Sonja Karp, and Robert restored her, just like Lissa restored Dimitri. She took us to find Lissa's sibling, who happened to be a friend of ours; Jill Mastrano. _

_Jill's step dad tried to turn us in. Dimitri and I got away together. Sonja got away by herself, Victor and Robert got away together, kidnapping Jill, and Sydney was taken by the guardians._

_Somewhere along the lines, Dimitri realized he could love me again, but he still felt guilty so I gave him an ultimatum. Lissa passed all of her trials in order to become Queen, so all she needed was family._

_Well, Dimitri and I met up with Sonja and rescued Jill. I lost mind to darkness and killed Victor. Along the way, we found out who really killed the Queen. _

_It was Tasha. Dimitri and I snuck back into court, and revealed Tasha for who she was. She, in turn, tried to shoot Lissa, which caused me to get shot when I jumped in front of her. The last thing I seen was Lissa and Dimitri standing over me before I blacked out._

I woke up from the memories, and noticed that I was in the hospital. Great. How long was I out this time? I heard Dimitri's voice on the other side of the door. He was angry at someone. I sat up, and waited patiently for him to return. After a few minutes, he walked in while staring at the floor. He hadn't noticed that I was awake yet.

"Hey, comrade, who pissed you off?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice and rushed over to me.

"Oh, Roza. I was so worried. Are you feeling okay? What happened?" He questioned.

"I'm fine. Just a memory. Er, well a bunch of memories. Please tell me that Tasha is in prison, never to see the light of day again?" I pleaded. That bitch deserves to rot in hell for shooting me.

He smirked. "Tasha was executed. She's dead. Never to bother us again. What exactly do you remember?" The look on his face was full of worry and self doubt. I cupped his face with my hands.

"I love you, Dimitri. I'm not going to leave you, no matter what I remember. Do you understand that?"

He nodded, but didn't speak.

"I remember everything up until I was shot by Tasha. Even what you said in the church, and I'm assuming that since we ended up getting married and having kids that you forgave yourself for what happened in Russia. Now, what did the doctor say? Is the baby okay?"

"Nothing yet. You were only actually out for about 25 minutes. It took 10 minutes to get here, and I was angry because every doctor was on break for lunch. Dr. Olendzki is on her way."

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. As soon as Dimitri stopped speaking, the door opened and Dr. Olendzki walked in.

"Oh, Rose, you're awake. Good. Would you like to tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Well, Dimitri and I had just got back from lunch, and I started throwing up. Lissa brought over a few pregnancy tests, and they all turned up positive. I was talking to Lissa, and I blacked out from another memory. When I woke up, I was here."

"Okay then, let's start an exam. I'm going to draw blood for an official confirmation of your pregnancy, then I'll be back to do an ultrasound to check on the status of the baby." Dr. Olendzki informed me as she began drawing blood. Dimitri sat quietly, watching my doctor work. When she left, I spoke.

"Where'd Lissa go?" I could've checked the bond, but I wanted to talk to Dimitri. He seemed like he had something on his mind.

"She went to check on Ivan, Anna, and Rosie." He answered, distracted.

"Are you going to tell me what is in your mind? I know you are hiding something."

He sighed in defeat. "I am. I don't know how to tell you, and I'm afraid it will hurt the baby. It's the last memory that I'm afraid to tell you about. Everything else was happy memories for the most part. We had little arguments, but nothing that we didn't get passed."

That's when I understood. "It's about whatever accident put me into the coma, isn't it?"

He dropped his head, but nodded. I grabbed him chin and lifted his head to make him look at me. He had tears running down his face.

"I love you, Comrade. Whatever it is, we will get through it." I told him. I was confident that we could get past anything together.

"I want to tell you, Roza, but I'm scared. I know that you won't leave me, but I'm afraid that when I tell you, you will get upset and lose the baby." He was so distraught that his accent was thick and his tears were flowing freely down his face.

"Tell me, Comrade. We will get through this together." I pleaded. I needed to know what has him so torn up. "I'm already in the hospital. Dr. Olendzki is here. If something happens, she will help us." I checked the bond. "Lissa is on her way here. Everything will be okay." At least I hoped it would.

He took a deep breath, and began.

"The morning of the accident, we argued. I had been stupid, and I had waited to tell you that I had to go on a long trip with Christian. Instead, you found out from Lissa. You were mad, so when you left, I was giving you time to cool off. You somehow convinced Eddie to take you out of the wards to the next town over. On your way back to court, the car you were in was hit by a drunk driver." He paused. "You were 3 months pregnant."

Then I remembered. I didn't black out, but I remembered. Everything from the moment that I was shot all the way up until the day of the accident flooded my mind. Dimitri had been right. Everything else had been mostly happy times. I was mad when I left, but I hadn't been stupid. That's why I had gotten Eddie to go with me. I had time to cool off, and I was in the next town shopping for baby items and things to make a special night for Dimitri and I before he had to leave.

On the way back, I seen the drunk driver and yelled at Eddie to watch out. He tried to swerve to avoid being hit, but we were clipped anyway. Our vehicle flipped 3 times before I passed out. I lost the baby.

Tears flowed down my face now, and Dimitri had moved to hold me. I snuggled into his chest as we mourned the loss of our unborn child. After a few minutes, I composed myself.

"What was the gender? Did you name them?"

"Her name is Aeryn Katrina Belikova. She was cremated, and her ashes were made into a rose garden here at court, so that she would continue to grow. Lissa even held a ceremony for her."

Tears built up in my eyes again. "Thank you for telling me. Yes, I'm sad, but I know that I can't dwell on it right now. I have another baby to take care of. That helps the sad feeling go away."

Lissa and Dr. Olendzki chose that moment to walk in, and ruin the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I hate to say that this story will be coming to an end very soon. There are only a few chapters and an epilogue or two left.**_

_**I'm very thankful to all of my wonderful readers; especially the ones that stuck with me through this entire writing process. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Dimitri POV**

Lissa and Dr. Olendzki walked in, effectively ruining the moment that Roza and I was sharing while mourning the loss of our unborn daughter. I was grateful for the distraction though; Roza doesn't need to get too upset right now. I looked over at Lissa, and it was evident that she was talking to Rose over their bond. Moments later, she rushed over to Rose, capturing her in a hug while whispering apologies. I turned my attention to the doctor.

"So, Dr. Olendzki, what did the blood test say?" I asked. She smiled.

"Congratulations, Dimitri. Rose is indeed pregnant." She replied. "Sydney will be in momentarily with the ultrasound machine so that we can see how far along you are, and to check the health of the baby."

Rose and Lissa both turned their attention to the doctor as she spoke. I could see the happiness eminating from my Roza. She got ready to speak, but Sydney walked in, which silenced her. Lissa moved to the side of the bed that I was sitting on while everyone else prepared for the ultrasound.

"Okay, Rose. Lift up your shirt, and this will be a bit cold." Dr. Olendzki told her. My hands were shaking because I was so excited. My Roza was giving me another child. How could I have gotten so lucky? She noticed my shaking hands, and intertwined her fingers with my own. The shaking stopped just as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

"How far along is she?" I asked, wondering which time that Roza and I were intimate that she got pregnant.

"Well, it's only one baby; no twins this time, and I'd say that you are about..." she paused as she messed with a few buttons on the machine. "3 weeks along. Looks like you caught on to the symptoms early this time." She smiled at us.

"Well, I didn't, but Dimitri did. Which with this being the third time he has had to deal with my morning sickness, and all of the kids that his sisters have had, I don't see how he could've overlooked it." Roza joked.

I was glad to see that the loss of Aeryn isn't going to be as much as a sore subject as I thought it would be. Maybe we truly will be able to move past this, and be the family that we were before that accident.

Shortly after that, Dr. Olendzki released Roza with a perfect bill of health and instructions not to do any hardcore training. During Roza's pregnancy with the twins, we trained so that she could learn how to protect her stomach if she were to ever end up in a fight. We would do the same training this time up until about the 5th month. Honestly, I was looking forward to it, and at this point in time, I couldn't be happier.

**Rose's POV**

After I left the clinic, I wanted to see Ivan and Anna, so Lissa, Dimitri and I headed over to Lissa's place where Sparky had all of our kids. About half way to Lissa's house, I realized that I had completely forgotten to tell her about Rosie's element. I grabbed her attention over the bond.

_Hey, Liss._

_Yes, Rose?_

_I forgot to mention it before, but Anna mentioned something about Rosie to me that I found very interesting. _

_And what might that be?_

_That she has already specialized, and she is following in her mother's footsteps._

_WHAT?!_

_Uhm..yeah. She can't heal or anything, but she can see auras and dream walk. Apparently, dream walking the twins is a regular occurrence of theirs._

_Actually, now that I think about it, it makes sense. She's always had gold in her aura, but how did she specialize so early?_

_I have no idea, Liss. I'm just going on what the twins told me. Maybe it has something to do with the twins' powers._

_Maybe. _

As we finished up the conversation, we made it to Lissa's. As soon as we walked in the door, there was four sets of footsteps running towards the door. Ivan and Anna came through into the room first, followed by little Rosie, all followed by a flustered Christian.

"What's the matter, Pyro? Can't handle three toddlers for a few hours?" Everyone except Christian laughed at my comment.

"Well, Rose, I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for lunch, but now I think that I will reconsider." He smirked. How dare he taunt me with food?!

"Careful Christian. Wouldn't want to piss off my pregnant wife, would you?" Dimitri said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Christian's jaw nearly hit the floor at Dimitri's statement. All three toddlers decided that it was their turn for attention, so they all tackled my legs.

"Auntie Rose!" And "Momma!" Came from the toddlers wrapped around my legs. Dimitri released my waist, and I crouched down so that I could properly have conversation with them.

"What is it babies?" I asked. They took turns looking at one another before answering me. Little Rosie was the one to speak.

"Anna said that I'm going to have a little cousin soon. Ivan said it's going to be a-" she was cut off by Anna.

"Be quiet, Rosie!" Anna said.

"It's not time to tell them yet!" Ivan chimed in.

"Tell us what?" Lissa asked as she crouched down beside me.

"About the baby-" Ivan started.

"We know whether it will be a brother or sister." Anna finished.

"What? How?" Christian asked.

"Daddy, Ivan has visions." Rosie said, turning towards Christian. He looked at me skeptically.

"Don't look at me like that, Pyro. He hasn't been wrong yet." I said, defending my baby boy.

"I think he inherited it from my grandmother, Yeva." Dimitri said. "She always had visions, and she was never wrong. At least, not that I'm aware of."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes except the three toddlers, who began conversing amongst themselves. The silence amongst us was broken by a very loud growling coming from my still flat belly.

"Alright, come on. Let's eat lunch." Christian finally said. "We wouldn't want Rose to starve. She has two years of eating to make up for."

We all laughed, and went to eat a delicious lunch. After lunch, we all turned in for the day, just spending time with our children and relaxing. As I drifted off to sleep that night, I realized that I was no longer feeling unworthy; I was happy.


	20. Chapter 20

_**This is short, but this is the end. There are two epilogue chapters following this.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

Several months passed by, and everything was perfect. I hadn't forgot Yeva's warning though. How could I forget? It was essentially a threat to my family. Her words were: _You are in danger; Stay close to your family, or we will all suffer a great loss_.

Creepy, right? Well, I thought so, so I stayed close to my family. I never strayed farther than the gym or the clinic. Although I had never really returned to guarding Lissa, she made me work for one day, and then put me on a year of maternity leave with pay. She also had Christian give Dimitri time off so that he could take care of me.

I was currently 4 and a half months pregnant, and I was spending the day with Lissa, Rosie, Ivan and Anna. Dimitri was out with Christian, just having a guys day. They deserved it. Lissa ended up pregnant about 3 weeks after I did, so between Lissa's and my cravings and mood swings and our 3 toddlers, the never got a break.

Lissa was on the phone ordering take out for lunch when the alarm sounded. There was an attack happening on Court. I ushered Lissa, Rosie, and my twins into the safe room, but before I could get the door secured, I felt the nausea in my stomach that told me strigoi were nearby.

I turned around, and found myself facing 15 strigoi; the leader of the pack being Dimitri's father. Lissa's guardians began attacking the strigoi, and while they were fighting 14 of the strigoi, my father and law focused on me. I had my stake ready in an instant, and I waited for him to attack.

When he did, I found that my strength and speed matched his, but my skills were more refined. If I had not been pregnant, this fight would have been over a lot faster. We danced around one another; both throwing and blocking blows.

Time seemed to slow down as the fight neared an end. I landed a punch on his shoulder, which opened his chest to me. I raised my arm to stake him, but as I brought it down, I forgot to protect my belly. As my stake pierced his heart, he landed a blow to my stomach, and I screamed in pain.

Blacks spots began to glitter my vision, and I sunk down to the floor. I tried to focus on the other guardians to find out if there were any more strigoi, but I couldn't focus. Darkness engulfed me, and my last thought was to send out a silent prayer that my family would be okay.

**Ivan POV**

The door to the safe room was still cracked, so we could all see Momma fighting the strigoi. When she staked him, I seen him hit her stomach, and she screamed in pain. I quickly grabbed Anna's hand, because I felt a vision coming. It was a powerful one; my knees wobbled a bit. I felt Anna's presence in my head, and I let the vision pull me under.

The vision was a replica of what I just watched happen to my Momma; her fighting the strigoi, and him hurting her stomach. I didn't understand why I was seeing this again until Rosie walked up to my Momma. She laid her hand on my Momma's stomach, and her hand started to glow. Rosie was manifesting spirit, and she was healing my little brother. Only, she was almost too late. My little brother died, and Rosie brought him back. He's going to be shadow kissed just like Momma.

The vision disappeared, and I felt Auntie Lissa holding me. I turned my attention to Anna, who was still holding my hand, and nodded. She turned her attention to Rosie, whose eyes widened. I knew that Anna was telling Rosie what she had to do. Just then, the door slammed open, and a guardian was bringing Momma into the safe room.

"There are still strigoi attacking court. Stay here, Your Majesty. I will secure the door." He said to Auntie Lissa.

She immediately went to reach for Momma, but Anna and I stopped her. As soon as we did, Rosie walked over to Momma exactly as she had in my vision. Rosie laid her hand on Momma's stomach, and her hand began to glow. Auntie Lissa gasped, but didn't say anything.

From that moment, I knew everything would be okay. My brother would be okay; Momma and daddy would be okay. Everyone would be okay, and we would be safe.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up in the clinic, dazed and confused as my memory of the attack came back to me. I instantly started to worry about my baby, but as I glanced down to my stomach, I noticed that I was still very much as pregnant as I was when the attack happened. I also noticed Dimitri asleep in a chair with his head on the edge of the bed. Some things never change.

Before I had the chance to wake him, Dr. Olendzki walked into my room.

"Ah, Rose. Glad to see that you are awake." She smiled at me.

"How is my baby? I was hit in the stomach during the attack." I told her, panic clear in my voice.

"Your baby is fine. He is perfectly healthy despite being a bit shook up." She replied. After my initial shock from my baby being okay, I replayed her words in my head. She said he.

"I'm having a boy?" I asked. She only nodded. "Does Dimitri know yet?"

"No, not unless Ivan, Anna or Rosie told him before they brought you in. Ivan actually told me, and when I did the ultrasound to check on him, I confirmed it. I took pictures for you. Would you like them?" She asked. I nodded. She left the room to get them, and I woke up Dimitri.

"Roza?"

"I'm right here comrade. Me and our little boy are fine."

I gave him a minute to process what I told him. When he realized it, his eyes went wide.

"It's a boy?"

"It's a boy." I confirmed. "Dr. Olendzki is going to get the ultrasound pictures."

He pulled me into a kiss that I couldn't help but get lost in. When he pulled away, we were both breathless.

"I love you, Roza. Forever and Always."

"I love you too Comrade."


	21. Epilogue 1

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Epilogue 1: First Day of School for Ivan and Anna**

**Rose POV (2 years after the attack)**

"I can't do this, Comrade. I can't send them off to school where I can't protect them all the time." I pleaded. My babies can't be ready for school yet.

"Yes, you can, Roza. They will be fine. Alberta will be there to watch over them for us, and we will see them in a few weeks." Dimitri argued.

"Fine. I'll send them, but I won't be happy about it." I huffed.

"We still have Jay for a few more years, and if that's not enough, we can always have another baby." Dimitri said as he pulled me into a hug. His eyes twinkled at the thought of having another baby; he's always wanted a large family, but he never pushed me for more children than I was willing to give him.

Jaylan Ibrahim Belikov, or Jay for short, is our almost 2 year old son. Ivan and Anna are 5, and getting ready for their first year at the academy. Rosie, who is bonded to Jay, is now 4, and won't be going off to school until next year. Lissa and Christian had a little boy shortly after Jay was born, and his name is Andre Ozera Dragomir.

Mine and Dimitri's 3 kids are practically inseparable from Lissa and Christian's two kids. Anywhere you found the twins, Rosie would be, and anywhere Rosie would go, Jay and Andre would attempt to follow. It's like a little parade of kids running through Court, and it's the cutest thing to watch. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when the twins go off to school.

"Maybe we will have another one. Ask me again when I get over being depressed from my babies leaving the nest."

"Do you really mean that? You might give me another baby?" Dimitri asked hopefully.

"Of course I would. Maybe even more than one." I replied with a wink and my man eater smile.

He pulled me into a very passionate kiss, and broke it off abruptly.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Roza. I love you, you know that, don't you?"

"I know. I love you too." He kissed me again. This time I broke it off. "The kids are at Lissa's for a while. How about we go get in some practice while we are alone?"

"Anything for my beautiful wife." He replied, his voice thick with emotion.

We spent the rest of the afternoon practicing making babies.


	22. Epilogue 2

_**I'm sorry if the ending to this story is not what you expected it to be. This story took a different set of turns than what I had planned. I really hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, reading your reviews, and replying to your messages. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Epilogue 2: Promise Marks and Graduation**

**Dimitri POV (15 years after the attack)**

Roza and I have been married for about 20 years now, and she has given me the most amazing 4 children. True to her word, after the twins went off to school, she gave me our final child, Julia Ceren Belikova. She was born when Jay was 3, and the twins were 6. Ivan and Anna are now 18, Jay is 15, and Julia is 12.

Ivan and Anna are graduating tonight and receiving their promise marks. They tied for the highest scores in their class on their trials. They were both only a few points off from breaking their mother's record, and that makes me proud.

"Dad, does getting your promise mark hurt?" Julia, my youngest little angel, asked me.

"A little bit, baby girl. Why do you ask?"

"She's worried about Ivan and Anna getting hurt while everyone is watching them graduate." Jay answered.

"Stay out of my head, Jay!" Julia screamed.

"You know that I can't look in your head, Julia. Only Ivan or Anna can do that!" He snapped back. Immediately, I felt the air around me heat up.

I guess I forgot to mention that while the twins can manifest some spirit abilities, Jay and Julia can control fire. Apparently, fire is the element that Rose's father specialized in, and it's being handed down to our kids.

"If you two don't stop bickering, I'm going to call your mother. You know that she won't be happy if I have to pull her away from helping Ivan and Anna get ready for graduation." I said in a calm voice. Both of my youngest children paled at my threat, and the air suddenly felt colder.

"Yes, Daddy." They responded at the same time.

"Alright, come on. We need to find everyone and get good seats before the ceremony starts." I said, and they mumbled agreements.

It didn't take long to find my family, Rose's parents, Lissa, Christian, and their two kids. We found an empty row of seats, saved a seat for Roza, and waited for the ceremony to start.

I couldn't have imagined a more perfect life for myself.


	23. Author's Note New Story Idea

_**So, I know this story has been completed, but this is just an A/N.**_

_**I will be posting/starting a new story soon, and I wanted some input from my lovely readers.**_

_**I will be writing/posting all three of these stories eventually, I just want to know which one you guys think that I should start first.**_

_**Anyway, here are the summaries:**_

Strigoi Dimitri has just captured Rose in Russia. Based on the advice that Yeva gave Rose before she left Baia, will she be able to save strigoi Dimitri from his undead state before he turns her too?

_(This story does not have a name yet, and I have not started writing it, but I will start writing it if this story is chosen. Also, leave your ideas for a story name for this one if you decide that you want me to start this one.)_

**Letters to Home: **Rose, a senior in high school, is given a pen pal assignment with a military soldier. Dimitri, a solider that doesn't hear from his family often, joins the pen pal program. What will happen when they finally meet face to face several years after their pen pal relationship begins?

_(This story has already been started, and is being co-authored by __**Bethismyname. **__Updates for this story will be based on her schedule more so than mine, but we already have a few chapters written. Updates will more than likely happen once a week or once every two weeks)_

**The Elemental Wanderer: **The prophecy of the last Elemental Wanderer showed up almost 18 years ago. Could that prophecy be the reason that Rose's life is turned upside down while she is on the run with Lissa? Or could a certain Russian have something to do with it?

_(I have already started this story also. I am writing it on my own and have several chapters written, but updates will probably only be about once a week as well.)_

**_Okay, so please review or pm me and let me know which story you are most interested in reading first._**


End file.
